


Is This Toxic? (Spencer Reid X Reader)

by user59164830360



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Murder, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user59164830360/pseuds/user59164830360
Summary: Y/N has been working at the BAU for a couple of years. She loves her job even though some of the things she sees aren't the best. She also loves her coworkers.... well most of them. Dr. Spencer Reid, he is the biggest asshole you can ever imagine. Ever since Y/N joined the team the two just can't seem to get along, no matter how hard they tried.Then one night everything changes......or does it
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Introduction

Hey Hey im L

this story is a Spencer Reid fanfic that i originally posted to Wattpad

as most people know Wattpad is removing stories that are not kid friendly. As a precaution in case my story gets taken down i decided i would put it on other places for more people to enjoy. 

i already have 13 chapters posted on Wattpad and those will be posted here. as i update the story on Wattpad i will update it on any other place i put it on. the story will **not** be changed what so ever. i am posting the same exact story on the different sites. if anyone would like to recommend another place for me to post this story let me know. 

i appreciate any and all feedback i get so if anyone has any notes or maybe something they want to see happen in the story i'll see what i can do.

anyways enough of my rambling i hope you all enjoy my story <3


	2. "I Hate Spencer Reid"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"I don't know Pen. Are you  _ absolutely _ sure? Like  _ one hundred percent _ ?" 

"One hundred percent sure sweetheart. Also, how dare you question me, you should know better than that young lady." your colorful friend and coworker, Penelope Garcia, tells you over the phone.

The team has a profile, but you don't really feel like everything you could have is there, so you're talking with Pen to try and figure out what you're missing. You giggle softly at her comment, then go back to trying to figure out what you're missing. Then, after a couple more minutes of stress,  _ he _ walks in....

"Oh look, Y/L/N made a mess in the room. What's new." Reid says with a small smirk while looking at the papers you have spread out on the table.

Oh how you wish you could slap the smirk off of his face. But, you can't because you're in a police station in Idaho and you have to be  _ professional _ . Stupid FBI title making you have to act professional when you actually just want to slap the shit out of your coworker. However, it doesn't prohibit you from rolling your eyes at the stick in front of you.

"What do you want  _ Reid _ ? I don't need another source of stress right now so make yourself useful and go  _ away _ ." you tell him. "Actually _ , Y/L/N _ i'm here to help you. Hotch said he didn't need me yet, so he told me to come and see if you needed my help with anything. And from the looks of it you need  _ a lot _ of help"

You stare at him angrily for a moment before sighing, "Whatever, I just need to figure out what i'm missing. I can feel something off with the profile, I  _ know _ there's something missing but, I can't put my finger on it."

After a while of him and you bickering back and forth about what you think could be missing , you figure it out. It turns out you  _ were _ missing something, and a BIG something as a matter of fact.

The team had profiled that the unsub was a white male in his late 20's early 30's who was killing women who reminded him of a woman who he believed had wronged him in a way. The women were being tortured and then thrown off the top of their houses staircase with a rope around their neck to mimic a suicide. The thing that you and the team got wrong however, was that the unsub was actually a woman.

It surprised all of you because usually female unsubs are much less brutal; they clean after themselves and are usually far more careful with how they kill, guess that wasn't the case with her. The unsub was killing woman who reminded her of her sister who had committed suicide a couple of months before. She said her sister left her alone with her abusive parents and that she needed to pay for that. You ended up catching her after 8 women had been killed ,but you managed to save one. The poor girl was definitely gonna be scarred for life, but hey, at least she's alive right.

Now, you were boarding the jet to get back to the BAU. "Hey Y/N, whatcha doing when we get back home?" Derek asks you. "Going to sleep, because this unsub made me so stressed. So, unless it's for a case don't even  _ think  _ about calling or texting me,  _ got it _ ?" you respond pointing your index finger at him. He then proceeds to put his hands up in surrender and say "Yes ma'am"

"Good" you chuckle out. You sit down and stare out the window to the night sky and drift off to a much needed sleep.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You feel something hit your arm and you groan. Then, you feel an even harder hit this time on your leg. "What the hell are you doing!?" you say as you try to open your eyes. Once they're open you see the one and only Spencer Reid in front of you. You then realize that it was him who was hitting you, well more accurately slapping you awake. Once you see him, you glare at him, because there are way better ways to wake someone up.

" We’ve landed," he says, and walks away.

" Asshole" you mutter to yourself softly as you stand up. You then stretch, grab your bag, and walk off the plane.

You get off of the plane and walk towards the group of your coworkers to say goodnight to them. Aaron tells you all to get some rest and that you don't have to be at Quantico until 10 A.M. tomorrow. You cheer and jump up and down. In your head obviously because otherwise that would be really weird and embarrassing. You then walk to your car, get in and make the short drive to your apartment. Once you get inside you throw your bag on your couch and walk into your room to take a shower. After about 30 minutes you get out. Then on go your pajamas (after moisturizing duh, because we don't wanna be a crusty bitch) and lie down on your comfy bed.

As you lay down you think back to the case. That poor woman her sister killed herself because she couldn't deal with the abuse her parents were inflicting on her and she just left her sister with them. I mean obviously once she made up her mind about killing herself no one could change it but, you wish it didn't get that far because no matter who that person is no one deserves to be abused by someone who is supposed to love them.

You then think back to the plane and how Reid rudely woke you up by literally slapping you. Sometimes you wish you could just slap him in the face and tell him to shut up or to stop annoying you, but you can't unless you want to be suspended or fired so you restrain yourself and so far so good. Well except for that one time, but we don't talk about that so it's okay.

You drift off to sleep that night thinking to yourself,

"I hate Spencer Reid."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~


	3. Cough

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The day after the Idaho case was a paperwork day and  _ thank god  _ because it was a Friday and you don't think you could have handled a case during the weekend which you were supposed to have off.

However, as much as you hated having cases on the weekend you realized you probably shouldn't this week because you didn't have anything to do this weekend. Your friends had all gone to some work thing because they're lawyers and one of their clients won their case so they went out to celebrate. You wanna know where they went to celebrate, the Bahamas. 

THE FREAKING  _ BAHAMAS. _

Anyway, with them gone, all you had to do this weekend was either lay on your couch and watch Netflix or clean. And like the responsible adult that you are, you chose to watch Netflix. I mean if your friends are in the Bahamas enjoying themselves why can't you enjoy your weekend too, right?

Correct, so to binge watching you went.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The weekend was fairly boring and you actually got around to cleaning, which you knew you couldn't put off any longer, but  _ god _ did you want to.

Monday finally arrived and you had to be up at 6:30 A.M. to be able to make it to work on time. It's not that you live far from the BAU, in fact you live about 25 minutes away. The problem is you are excruciatingly slow at getting ready so you have to wake up a bit earlier to get to work at 8. You do your normal routine which includes brushing your teeth, going to the bathroom, getting dressed, doing your makeup, doing your hair, and let's not forget putting on your shoes, eating, and getting whatever random shit you find on your counter and putting it in your bag, _ in case you need it _ . Which you never do, why, because it's a bunch of random shit. Like who the hell is gonna need a baseball card you stole from your brother when you were younger. No one that's who.

You made it to the BAU at 7:59 which you patted yourself on the back for because, hey even a minute early is still early. You then sat on your desk, which you have complained about because it's right across for Reid. I mean sure the man isn't the worst sight, but neither is a baboon's butt so…... 

After a couple of days on the job you asked Aaron if you could switch desks to sit across from Emily, but his response was "No." Like plain "No." You suppose he wanted you and Reid to get along, but as the years have passed you're sure he's seen that, that just won't happen. Oh well, what can you do.

As you're doing paperwork Reid begins to cough. At first you think nothing of it. But then, he starts coughing every couple of seconds and it starts getting on your nerves. "Reid! Shut up! I'm trying to do my work." "Oh i'm sorry Y/L/N," he says sarcastically while coughing. "Is my -" cough, "coughing annoying you?-" another cough, "well I guess if it's disturbing you so much,-" yet another annoying cough, "I'll do it even more." He smiles after saying that last part, but it's short lived as he coughs louder, this time it ends in a sneeze.

You laugh at him causing him to glare at you and cough once again. Finally, after what seems like hours of torture from Reid's loud coughing and you telling him to shut up, to which he can only respond to with coughing, Aaron steps in. And may god bless his soul because he tells Reid to go home and take two days off so he can get better.

The part you think he's a godsend for isn't that he's worried enough to send Reid home, it's that he sent Reid home and you don't have to see the asshole for  _ two whole days _ .

Before Reid left you thought you should annoy him one more time. So, as he was getting coffee for his journey back to his house you went up to him with a pout. 

"Aw, Reid has a little cough and he has to go home. Poor baby." he looks around to check and see if anyone is watching then leans down at you and coughs in your face. He walks away with a smile on his face and you just stand there like an idiot because the son of a bitch actually coughed in your face.

"Reid!" you yell. But, when you look back he's gone. " Son of a bitch! He coughed on my face! Next time I see him i'm gonna kill him. I'm actually gonna do it this time." you say mostly to yourself.

As you walk back to your desk you can feel eyes on you. You turn around and see Derek, Emily, and JJ looking at you. You look back at them confused and they just smile at you. "What? Did I spill coffee on myself?" you say while inspecting your clothes. "We saw that Y/N." Emily says with a smile. You then proceed to look at them like they're crazy because you have no idea what they're talking about.

"Don't look at us like that." JJ says teasingly. "So," Derek speaks up, "How long have you and pretty boy been dating?" 

You stare at them in shock and after a couple of seconds you begin to laugh which causes them to look at you like you're on drugs. "Me and- me and Reid- like together- like sleeping together? " you ask them while laughing. They all nod their heads yes which causes you to laugh even more. "Why would you think me and Reid are sleeping together? I mean sure I have questionable taste in men but, you really think i'd go so low and sleep with  _ Reid _ ? What, do you think i'm desperate or something? " you ask while wiping the tears that came out of your eyes from laughing so hard. "Y/N just tell us, we saw him kiss you by the coffee machine" Emily says.

Ohhh. 

Now it makes sense.

You look over to the coffee machine and see an agent standing there and you realize from this angle it could have looked like Reid did kiss you. "Reid didn't kiss me." you say to which they look at like disappointed parents who think you're lying to them. "I'm not kidding! I went over to him while he was getting coffee to make fun of him for being sick, and the asshole coughed in my face! Who the hell does that?!." you exclaim. 

They still don't look like they believe you, but they let it go and get back to work. For the rest of the day you catch them whispering to one another and side eyeing you. You choose to ignore it and go home at the end of the day with a horrible headache.

"If Reid got me sick i'm gonna pissed at that stick." you mutter to yourself in your car. You make it home and immediately go to your bed and sleep not bothering to shower or take off your work clothes.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~


	4. The Bets Have Started

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The asshole did it. He actually did it.

He got you sick.

You thought you were fine. After your big headache the night before, you woke up feeling good. So you did your daily routine, and for today's random thing you put in your bag you decided to put a fake little cactus in there, because why not, maybe you could put it on your desk.

Anyway, moving on.

You got to work and you also felt fine, in fact you felt great. Then, it happened, you  _ coughed _ .

You didn't think much of it. Because why would you, you occasionally cough in your day to day life so you thought that's what was going on.

_ Wrong _ .

You were so wrong. Like, very very wrong. And  _ god _ did you wish you were right. 

Why, because once you coughed for that first time you couldn't stop. The team gave you weird looks throughout the morning. Mostly Derek, Emily, JJ, and Penelope. 

Oh ya, the three of them told Penelope about their conspiracy theory about you and Reid dating. And the fact that right after he got sick, you got sick too, wasn't helping you in your argument that you guys aren't together.

"Y/N are you ready to admit that you and Reid are actually together?" Emily asks. "God, you're all acting like little kids. Listen good, because I will only be saying this  _ one more time _ . Reid and I are NOT dating.  _ Got it? _ And before you ask, the reason that i'm sick is because yesterday the asshole decided to cough in my face." you say.

"Uh huh" they all say, unconvinced by your answer. You just roll your eyes at them, because, when you tried to answer, the only thing that ended up coming out of your mouth was a cough.

Stupid Reid and his face coughing.

" Y/N could you come to my office please?" Aaron calls out. You nod your head and make your way there. "What's up Aaron?" you ask your unit chief as you sit down across from him. "I have a quick question." "Shoot." you say. 

"Are you and Reid seeing each other outside of work?" 

You go into a fit of coughs from the surprise your supervisor inflicted on you. "Ex-Excuse me?" "Well it's just that yesterday Reid was sick and you come in sick today too. I would have thought it's because your desks are so close to each other,  _ but _ I hear team gossip too you know. And, I heard that Reid kissed you yesterday, so, i'm giving you the option to tell me the truth right now or there will be consequences later." And like the buffoon you are, you just stare at him dumbfounded at what he just told you. 

"Aaron I can assure you that what you're hearing is NOT true. The reason he got close was to cough in my face, hence why I got sick. I can promise you that there is  _ no way _ Reid and I would be together." you manage to say without coughing.

He only nodded, but you couldn't tell if he believed you or not and told you to head home because if Reid did get you sick, from what he heard from him it would get worse.  _ Great _ . 

So you went home as he requested, and then, it hit you.

It was like you had food poisoning, a fever, and a rash all in one.  _ Oh god,  _ how you hated your body. After a couple of hours of the stomach pains, the throwing up started. What the  _ hell  _ does Reid do that he got a bug  _ this  _ bad? You honestly didn't care what he does in his free time. All you cared was that the asshole decided to give you this horrible bug. Then you started wondering how the  _ hell _ he was able to hide how horrible he felt for hours, because as soon as you started feeling bad your face gave you away.

As the day went on you didn't get any better. You called Aaron and told him that you would most likely not be going into work the next day. And you were right, you didn't go in the next day or the day after that. However, on the third morning you felt good as new. Like you had never even gotten sick in the first place.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You went back to work on Thursday. When you sat at your desk you looked up and saw Reid chuckling and Derek, Emily, JJ, and Penelope were looking between the two of you.

"Good morning Y/L/N. How was your time off?" Reid asked you with a smirk. You rolled your eyes at him and said "Reid it's not funny." " Yes it is,"he says back. "You know what I wanna know is how the hell you got that stupid bug." Then, his face went slightly pale. 

Oh,  _ interesting _ .

"So, Reid, how'd you get it?" you ask with a smirk.

"Fuck off Y/N." he mutters to you as he writes in his file. You look at him with an amused face. "Now, now. That is no way to talk to a lady,  _ doctor _ ." you say. He chuckles and says with a smirk, "Well it's a good thing you're not a lady."

"You know what Reid," you say, starting to get annoyed, "I  _ will _ find out how you got this bug. Judging by your face when I asked you how you got it, it's gonna be  _ very _ interesting." He looks at you in a way you can only describe as a way of silently saying  _ game on. _ You smirk to yourself and get back to work.

_ 'This is gonna be fun'  _ you think to yourself as you're filling out your file.

Little did you know that while you and Reid were having your little conversation your teammates were looking at your interaction and taking bets on when they thought you guys would finally hook up.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~


	5. The Games Begin

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Babe, you're obsessing over this."

"No, I'm not." you say back.

"Ya sweets, you are"

"Guys, i'm not obsessing. I just want to know what he's hiding. I told him I would find out and that’s what i'm gonna do." you tell your friends. 

"Y/N you sound like a stalker." your friend Candy chuckles. "Ya, you do." Jessa agrees. "Look, he got all pale when I asked him. And if he hates the answer so much, I can use it as blackmail and get him to do stuff I don't want to do at work." It was very basic logic you were using and you don't understand why your friends don't get it. Sure, maybe going all Penelope Garcia on him is a little much, but if there is a chance you can get out talking to the families you  _ will  _ find out how Reid got sick. 

"Look he's great at hiding how he's feeling and when something is bothering him no one knows because he has great control of his micro expressions. But, when I asked him how he got sick his face went paler than usual. Now yes, maybe going through his bank statements is a bit much, but I  _ really _ hate talking to the families and if I can avoid that by figuring out if Reid is like, I don't know,

having an affair with a middle aged lady. Then that is what I must do. OH MY GOD, what if Reid has a sugar mama. That would be  _ hilarious."  _

Your friends look at each other concerned with what you just told them and then Cynthia speaks up. "Y/N, are you jealous?"

You stop what you're doing on your computer and look up at them in complete shock. "Am I what?" "Jealous.... Look, we know you say you hate him, but do you really.  _ Or  _ do just you want to do the dirty with him?"Candy asks. "Why does everyone keep asking me that. I  _ know _ I have questionable taste in men, but  _ seriously  _ Reid out of all the people in this world I could fuck you think i'd choose  _ Reid?"  _ It's really starting to get on your nerves that people think that either, you and Reid are dating or, that you want it to happen. You realized a  _ long  _ time ago that you have bad taste in men, you can admit it, you're not proud of it but what can you do, but  _ seriously....... Reid? _

"Y/N, look, this thing with you and Reid has been going on for  _ years  _ and you know what. I'm tired of hearing about what a big asshole he is. Guess what Y/N, what you two do is not bickering or not getting along, it's denying your sexual tension. So man up! Go to Reid's house! And fuck each other until this stupid bickering stops!" Jessa shouts.

You can't believe this.

She just told you to go fuck Reid.

"Wha-" You can't even form a sentence you're in so much shock. You look at Cynthia and Candy who seem to be in as much shock as you are. You then look back at Jessa who says, "Sorry Y/N you know I love you. But, you and this guy obviously have something going on. And from what Penelope has been texting the team seems to think so too."

"Hold up. Back up. You talk to Penny?" "Ya, remember we met her, JJ, and Emily when we went to that bar." Cynthia says. To be honest you had completely forgotten about that, but you just pretended like you did and nodded your head at her.

You turned to Jessa and said, "Look I don't know what the hell the team thinks is happening, but Reid and I are NOT together nor will we ever be together. Yes i'm digging into his life, but it's not a big deal, he's done it to me too. I don't know how he did it because he can't even use a computer, but he did. We aren't ‘ _ denying sexual tension between us’.  _ We just literally don't like each other. So please, for the love of god, stop trying to get me to fuck Reid and help me dig up dirt on him so that I don't have to talk to victims families." the words came out of your mouth so fast you almost didn't think you said them.

They all looked at each other and nodded. They sat around you and you told them your game plan.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~


	6. The Families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: family murders, torture, mentions of rape, babies being harmed. If you think any of these topics can trigger you feel free to go to chapter 6. If anyone feels I need to add any trigger warnings please let me know. I will summarize this chapter in the next for those who skip it.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Ok, we're going to St. Marys, Georgia. There have been a series of family murders. The first family murdered was the Norton family, father Tyler Norton 36, mother Chrissy Norton 34, Rebecca Norton their 12 year old daughter, Joseph Norton their 8 year old son, Ashley Norton their 4 year old daughter, and Connie Norton their 7 month old daughter. The second family murdered were the Richards, father Thomas Richards 36, mother Teresa Richards 32, Sarah Richards their 11 year old daughter, Taylor Richards their 9 year old daughter, John Richards their 3 year old son, and Alma Richards their 11 month old daughter. The third family murdered were the O'Connors, father Timothy O'Connor 36, mother Alicia O'Connor 36, Richard O'Connor their 12 year old son, Trinity O'Connor their 9 year old daughter, Sylvia O'Connor their 4 year old daughter, and Caroline O'Connor their 8 month old daughter. Our last family murdered was the Smith family, father Theo Smith 36, mother Cecilia Smith 30, Amethyst Smith their 12 year old daughter, Roxanne Smith their 8 year old daughter, Edna Smith their 4 year old daughter, and Gary Smith their 7 month old son." Penelope says. 

"The families were found tied to their kitchen chairs" she shows the pictures of how the families were found on the board and your heart aches at what you see. 

The kids are all lined up in front of their parents. From what you can see in the pictures it looks like the kids were all killed in different ways and as you look at the autopsy reports you see you are correct. 

" The baby is always the first to go, the unsub," she pauses before continuing, " the unsub chokes the baby before anyone else, he moves on to the oldest and stabs them 20 times in the stomach and slices their neck to finish them off. Then he goes to the second oldest and strangles them too, the autopsy shows the item that is used to strangle the children is a wire of some sort that the unsub brings with him. Once the second oldest is dead, he moves on to the last kid, he stabs them in the head once and lets them bleed out. Once all of the children are dead, he moves on to the mother. He first slits her wrists, then he takes off her clothes and rapes her right in front of her husband. As he rapes her, he makes gashes to anywhere in her body he can reach. When he's done he slits her throat. Finally he stabs the father multiple times in the stomach and leaves him there until he dies." she finishes.

"Sounds like this guy really wants the father to suffer." Rossi says. 

"I think so too, if you look at all the victims right off the bat the first thing you notice is that all of the fathers have the same first initial and are the exact same age." JJ adds.

"Maybe the unsub is trying to get revenge on  _ his  _ father or maybe a father figure he had," you say, "from the looks of it he also comes prepared, he brought his own wire to strangle the kids and the police didn't find any knifes missing in any of the families kitchens which means he also brings his own knife. And, he also brings his own duct tape to tie them to their chairs." 

As you finish your sentence, Aaron's phone goes off. "We can finish our discussion on the plane. Wheels up in 30." He says as he answers his phone. 

As he walks away you look over to JJ to make sure she's ok.

Usually any cases involving kids make her upset and you can't blame her. I mean she actually has children and you don't, so, you can see how seeing those dead kids can make her sad, because with this job our families aren't in the clear and that makes all of you worry. So whenever a case like this comes along you try to be as nice to her as you can, because you don't know what she goes through, even Aaron. He doesn't show it, but you know he thinks it. You know how much he loves Jack and since the whole Haley thing happened he's always more stiff with cases involving children. So, you make a mental note to check up on them every once in a while to see how they are doing. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You make it to the jet and sit down next to Rossi. "Ok Garcia, what do you have?" Aaron asks. "Well I started looking more into the families and so far I haven't really found anything interesting or a connection between them other than the fathers first initial and the family members being pretty close in age." 

"Babygirl, have you tried searching for any history of abuse in any of the families? That's usually a reason unsubs like this choose those families." Derek says "No babycakes, I haven't gotten to that, but I will get to that and more and call you later with more wisdom. PG over and out. Stay safe my loves."

"Alright when we land I want Morgan and Rossi to visit the crime scenes, JJ, Emily you're coming with me to the station to get set up, Reid and Y/L/N I need you guys to go to the coroner's office and see if you can find anything else out." You all nod and disperse into different positions on the plane. You choose to sit in a booth by yourself and stare out the window and hopefully get some sleep for the rest of the ride. However, just as you were about to join sleep in a world of peace, you feel something hit your head.

Your eyes snap open and you look around the jet and don't see anything suspicious so you try to go to sleep again. Then, it happens one more time. You look up once again and this time you see Reid giggling to himself. You rip a piece of paper out of your notebook, scrunch it up and throw it at him.

"Hey!" he yells out. That causes everyone on the jet to giggle and laugh. 

"Both of you stop throwing paper on the plane." Aaron says. 

"Sorry." you and Reid mumble simultaneously. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Y/N," Emily whispers, "the plane landed. It's time to go."

You slowly open your eyes and get up with a stretch. Everyone is already out of the jet and you're the only one still on. You walk out and only see one car with Spencer waiting by the drivers side door. "Fuck!" you whisper to yourself.

You had forgotten Aaron had assigned you with Reid. "I'm driving." Reid says. 'I'm gonna die.' you think as you climb into the passenger's seat. 

"You look like shit." Reid says after a while of driving. 

"Oh how nice of you to point that out for me." you grumble. 

"You always say that if I don't use my mouth to say facts I shouldn't use it at all, so i'm just stating a fact. And that fact just happens to be that you look like shit."

You roll your eyes and think now would be the perfect time to try and see if you can get something out of him. "So Reid, as i'm sure you're aware. I told you I would find out how you got sick," you look at him and see that his hands started to tighten on the steering wheel, "and you know i've found out a lot of interesting stuff so far. Like the fact that you, Dr. Reid go to bars and strip clubs on your time off."

"What about it? Morgan drags me to them all." He says. "You know I already thought of that so I checked and guess what I found? Go ahead, guess." you wait a couple of seconds and see he's not gonna answer you so you answer for him. "I found out that, sure, some of the charges line up with Derek's, but  _ not all  _ of them do. So now I have gotten one secret that you like to go to bars and strip clubs which isn't bad, but I still don't have the golden piece of information. How did you get sick, doctor, just tell me."

He laughs and then looks at you as you finally stop in front of the coroners office. He doesn't say anything so you go to get out of the car and then he grabs your arm and pushes you back into your seat. He leans into your ear and whispers,

"Where would the fun be in that? Besides no matter how much you dig you won't find anything so just give up Y/L/N because," he makes his voice lower "you won't win."

With that he proceeds to get out of the car leaving you stunned at the fact that he's strong enough to actually pull you back into your seat. 

You get out of the car and walk into the office and ask the receptionist if the coroner was ready for you guys. She says she'll get him and you wait patiently in the waiting room.

"Hi, i'm Dr. Elliot Turner. I'm the coroner here. You must be the FBI agents." he says. You reach out to shake his hand and see Reid just wave at him awkwardly. "Hi, yes i'm SSA Y/N Y/L/N and this is my coworker SSA Dr. Spencer Reid." 

"Well it's nice to meet you both, please follow me." He leads you both to the bodies and tells you that he didn't find anything new that's not on the autopsy report. You thank him and head over to the station.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It's been a couple of hours since you and Reid came back from the coroner's office and so far the team hasn't really found anything. Then, a frantic officer comes into the conference room in which you are set up in and says your four least favorite words.

"There's been another murder."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You all step inside the house and make it into the kitchen where all the bodies are.

"Victims are, father Tucker Brown 36, mother Linda Brown 31, Nicholas Brown their 11 year old son, Rose Brown their 9 year old daughter, April Brown their 4 year old daughter, and Stella Brown their 7 month old daughter." one of the officers says. 

"I found something," you hear someone call, "It's a note." 

Aaron grabs it and reads it to himself. He looks worried and passes it to you so you can read it.

_ ' You should have stayed away. Now, none of you are safe.'  _

You're not sure how to feel. Is he trying to tell you guys that you're next or is this a letter for the family. You don't know for sure, but what you do know is you  _ really  _ hope it's the latter. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Three days.

It's been three days since the last murder and you're all on edge because the usual time between murders is two days. 

"Guys Garcia just sent me something she wants us all to look at." Emily says. 

You all huddle around her laptop as she presses play. 

"This message is for Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, Y/N Y/L/N and let's not forget the wonderful Penelope Garcia. Hi, you don't know me yet, but soon you will. I'm the person you're trying to find and you won't find me anymore. You've interrupted my plans, so now, I have to find another place to continue them. Maybe I could visit Virginia. I hear it's lovely. You have no idea who you've messed with. I will make your lives a living hell. You won't know when i'm watching or  _ who  _ i'm watching. I have a lot of plans for this team and I can't wait for them to actually happen. You can have Penelope do her thing but, she won't find anything. Have a nice day agents, it's the last one you'll have. " 

You look at each other and that's when it's decided. It's time to go home  _ now _ .

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~


	7. He's Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapter summary: (The team goes to Georgia for a case. The unsub gets mad the BAU tries to stop him and sends them a tape saying he's going after them next.)

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Someone broke into my apartment." 

"What?!" everyone says.

"I just got a text from my neighbors, and they saw people with flashlights and ski masks going into my apartment." Derek says.

"It's only been a couple of hours. You don't seriously think this guy already has people going to our houses. Right?" Emily asks. 

"Everyone contact your families to make sure everyone is ok. We don't know if it's actually this guy, but just in case it is, call them,  _ all _ of them." Hotch says as he reaches for his phone to, you assume, call Jack. 

You reached for your phone and called your parents, brother, and friends to make sure they were all doing ok. You look around the room and see everyone else still on their phones except Reid. You walked over to the coffee maker and started to brew some more for yourself.

"So, you done with your phone calls Y/L/N?" Reid asks.

"Ya, did you finish calling all your books to make sure that they're fine and tucked into bed?" you tell him in a teasing manner.

He chuckles and rolled his eyes at you. "Is that who you think i'd call? My books."

"Well ya, it's not like you're dating anyone. I mean if you were, you probably wouldn't be such a pain in the ass so, it's definitely not a girl." you chuckle out, "Want some coffee doctor?"

"Ya, pour me some would you."he asks.

"I'm not your maid, you can pour yourself some."you tell him.

"You shouldn't have asked if you weren't gonna be a good girl and pour me some."he tells you.

"Oh please, we both know I make better coffee than you so just be grateful i'm even leaving you some." you tell him with a smirk.

"Are everyone's families ok?" Aaron asks. You all nod your heads and say yes. "The plane is landing in about an hour. We will all stay at the bureau for tonight and maybe until we can catch this guy." 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Ok so there are not a lot of offices where we can set up shop, so Garcia is staying in her office you can take Morgan with you if you're ok with that, Rossi and I will be sleeping in our own offices. JJ you can stay in your old office with Prentiss and Reid and Y/L/N can sleep in the office prepared for these types of things." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

"I call the pull out couch." you say. Reid rolls his eyes and says, "You really expect me to sleep on the floor without a cushion to sleep on? No way, we are sharing that couch whether you like it or not."

"Ugh, you know Derek would have slept on the floor 'cuz he's a gentleman." you say.

He laughs and says, "That's because Morgan has been trying to get into your pants since you got here a couple of years ago."

" _ No he hasn't? _ "you say, sounding like you're asking instead of telling him.

"Yeah Y/N, he has, he's told me for years that you frustrate him because you won't get in bed with him." he chuckles.

"No Derek loves me like a sister. He would never try to sleep with me you're just mad that I don't want to share the couch with you." you tell him, getting slightly mad that he is telling you Derek wants to get in your pants.

"Believe what you want to believe Y/L/N, but next time you guys are together look at the way he talks to you. It's very clear and really funny because he's trying  _ really  _ hard to get your attention."

You both stop talking and you excuse yourself to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Before you get inside you hear the girls in there and when you are about to open the door you hear your name in their conversation. 

"Y/n and Reid are totally gonna hook up." you hear Penelope say. "Oh ya, I think they're finally gonna get rid of all that sexual tension." Emily says. "I think they got rid of it a long time ago and the reason they're mean to each other is because they don't want us to know that they hook up already."JJ says. "What do you think Reid is like in bed?" Penelope asks. And with that question you choose to walk away because you were getting uncomfortable. 

"I thought you were gonna change in the bathroom." Reid says when you walk back into the office. "Nope, change of plans i'm changing here. Go away, i'll call you back when i'm done." you tell him.

"But I don't want to." he whines with a pout.

"Well to bad." you say as you push him out of the door and shut it in his face before he has a chance to say anything back. 

As you're changing your shirt the door opens and you see Reid standing at the door.

" _ Reid  _ ! I'm still changing what the hell is wrong with you!" you exclaim as you finish pulling your shirt down, "Do you not know how to knock?"

"Well if you knew how to lock a door then maybe you wouldn't flash me. Nice boobs by the way." he says.

"Excuse me? You barge in on me changing and you think it's appropriate to tell me you like my boobs?"you ask angrily.

"Well we were talking about the fact that you were still changing and that I should have knocked. And I brought up the fact that if you would have just locked the door like a smart person you wouldn't have flashed me. And with that sentence your boobs were brought into the conversation and I decided I would boost your self confidence and tell you how nice I think your boobs are. So your welcome for making you feel good about your body, because you really do have nice boobs. I've seen my fair share of boobs and yours are pretty nice," he finishes.

You stare at him. You're pretty sure you're going to kill him right now. So you decide now is your time to attack. You've been waiting for something like this to happen so you can finally slap him and now that it's happened you can't wait.

You run at him full speed and his eyes widen and he starts to run away. " _ Reid!  _ " you yell while running after him. You guys run around for a while and you notice your team members have come out of the offices to see what's going on.

"Reid, I swear to god stop running or i'll kill you." you yel as you chase him maneuvering around desks.

"I'm pretty sure you're planning on doing that anyway so no thank you." he yells back. He stumbles as he's running and you take that opportunity to jump on his back and make him stumble even more. He catches you and you take one of his hands that is holding your legs so you don't fall off of him and start making him hit himself. 

"Why you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself?" you repeat like a child.

"Stop, I don't like it!" Reid whines as you continue to hit him with his own hand, "I'm gonna drop you on my desk and let you hit all of my books and it's gonna hurt!"

"You wouldn't dare." you challenge. As he starts walking towards his desk you still hitting him you hear Aaron say. "Will you two stop already. Y/L/N, stop hitting Reid. Reid, put her down you will  _ not  _ throw her on your desk." You stop hitting Reid and he puts you on the ground gently. 

"Now would you two  _ please  _ tell me why the hell you are acting like children?" Aaron asks seriously. And to prove his point in the fact that you two are children you start talking at the same time not letting the other talk ending your speeches with "So you see, it's not my fault."

Once those words leave your mouths you two stare at each other ready for another round of fighting when Aaron says, "That's not gonna work, Reid you tell me what happened in your perspective first and then Y/N you can tell me what happened in yours after." You both nodded and Reid started talking. 

"Well what happened was, Y/L/N said she was gonna go to the bathroom to change and I said ok. She came back a couple of seconds later with her clothes from today still on. I asked her why she didn't change in the bathroom and she just said she was gonna change in the office instead. So she threw me out and said she was gonna change. When she threw me out of the office I went to the vending machine to get water. After I finished my water I went back to the office expecting her to be ready. So I turned the knob on the door and it was unlocked. And when I opened the door she still didn't have her shirt on. She was in her bra, then she got mad because I didn't knock and then she started to run at me and I ran away and here we are."

You scoffed and rolled your eyes ready to explain why you actually chased him.

"Everything up to the part where I chased him because he doesn't know how to knock is true. I was gonna change in the bathroom, but then I changed my mind. So I went back to the office, told Reid I was gonna change in there, and told him I would call him when I was done. I was almost ready when he decided he was done waiting and opened the door. I wouldn't have been that mad. Sure, him opening the door when I was changing was not fun but, I get it. If the door was unlocked I wouldn't have knocked either,  _ but  _ this asshole decided to talk about my boobs. So, I got mad and started to chase him. Now, here we are." you explain.

"So this happened because Reid saw your boobs?" Emily asked.

"No he said things about my boobs and other things too, but i'd rather not repeat them." you say. Emily just nods and looks at everyone else on the team.

"Ok you two, you're gonna hug then you're gonna go back to the office and go to sleep,  _ got it?" _ Aaron asks.

You kind of want to laugh. You and the team always joke about Aaron being like a dad to all of you while at work but, right now he really sounds like your dad. But then, you remember he said you have to hug Reid and you're brought back to what's happening. "Do we have to?" you and Reid ask.

"If you want to keep your jobs you're gonna hug and go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow and we don't need the two of you getting into your silly fights." Aaron says seriously. You and Reid look at each other and back at Aaron. He nods and you both pout and hug each other.

Everyone cheers and you hear Rossi mumble, "If those two don't stop acting like children and fuck i'm gonna be mad." 

"Ok now, you two better not yell at each other, or hit each other, or anything else. Until we solve this case whatever the hell you two have stays away.  _ Got it?" _ "Yes sir." you both say. "Good. Goodnight everyone get some rest. Like I said before we have a very long day ahead of us tomorrow and we'll need to be rested." Everyone said their goodnights and went back to their offices. 

"You know," Reid starts, "I didn't mean to offend you earlier with my comment on your boobs. " You chuckle at him and say, "It's ok, I accept your apology."

"Oh I wasn't apologizing. I was just telling you that offending you wasn't what I meant to happen with my statement. I still think you have nice boobs. I'll just word it better next time." he winks at you.

"It's funny you think i'll be this calm next time." you say as you both crawl into the pull out couch. 

He just chuckles and tells you good night. You tell him goodnight too.

That night you go to sleep thinking about your family and friends. You're scared. You won't admit it to anyone, but you're scared. What if something bad happens to you or the people you care about? It scares you so much to know you can't protect everyone you love all the time and that you put them at risk with this job. You hug your pillow and go to sleep after a while, but still as you slip into the peace of sleep you can feel something is coming.

Something bad. And you're more scared than ever.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~


	8. Playing Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of murder, babies being harmed is mentioned. If anyone feels a trigger warning should be added please let me know. Once again I will summarize this chapter in the next for anyone who needs to skip.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Giggles

You thought you were dreaming. But, that's not the case. They were giggles from the real world. However you didn't want to wake up. So, you did what any reasonable person would do. You groaned and cuddled further into your pillow and went back to sleep. Well, at least you tried to. When you were almost asleep you saw a bright flash. Then you shot up and something hit your head. 

"Ugh, what the hell was that?" you groan as you rub your forehead with the palm of your hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" you hear someone yell. 

You quickly reach over to your bag and get your gun and point it forward only to see Penelope jumping up and down next to JJ and Emily who both look extremely amused. You sigh and look next to you and see how close you are to Reid.

"Ah!" you both yell as you scoot away from each other. What you didn't realize is Reid was really close to the edge and he falls with a grunt. 

Once you see that he's fallen, you stare at each other wide eyed and then break down laughing.

While you and Reid were laughing your asses off JJ, Penelope, and Emily were just looking at each other worried that the two of you were getting along so well. 

You and Reid stop laughing after a couple of minutes and he gets on the couch to sit down next to you. "Wait, did you guys actually fuck? Why are you getting along so well right now?" Emily asks, baffled at your behavior.

"Truth be told, we're both kind of scared of Hotch so for however long this happens we promised we would be nice to each other." Reid says as I shake my head in agreement with what he is saying. 

"Alright, everyone out of the offices. Reid, Y/N, get ready for the day and meet us in the conference room once you guys are ready." Aaron says to everyone pulling his head out of the door frame walking to the bullpen. The girls get out and you and Reid are left to get your stuff together.

"So, you excited to be nice to me Y/L/N?" Reid asks you.

"I think you're more excited about this than me." you chuckle and then gasp.

"Whoa are you ok?! What happened?!" Reid asks concerned.

"I just had the most amazing idea ever!," you tell him, "What if, and hear me out before you say anything. What if instead of just being nice to each other we flirt. It'll be perfect. It can be like a distraction from how stressful this will probably be and you and I can mess with the entire team. What do you say?" 

Reid takes a second then smiles and chuckles. He reaches his hand out to shake yours. "This is gonna be fun." you say. "Very." he chuckles. "Ok. Let's go get ready before Aaron comes to yell at us like last night." you say chuckling at the memory of what had happened the night before.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Ok my loves. For this case we don't have to travel anywhere because it is right here in our own backyard, however, the problem with that is that  _ we  _ are the targets. As we know prior to your return you went out to a case in Georgia. Five families in total were murdered. Those five were the Norton family, the Richards family, the O'Connor family, the Smith family, and the Brown family. We found out that all of the fathers were 36 years old and had a beginning initial of the letter T in their first names. The mothers ages were from 30-36 years old, the oldest children were either 11 or 12, the second oldest were aged at either 8 or 9, the second youngest were either 3 or 4, and the youngest were aged from 7 to 11 months old," Penelope says with a sad face, " We had a theory that the reason that these families were targeted because the father's were abusing their families."

"Is that true? I mean baby girl, you said that there was no history of hospital visits or anything like that so maybe-" Derek didn't get to finish when Penelope interrupted him.

"Oh you fine specimen, I don't interrupt you when you speak so don't interrupt me, got it?" she says glaring at him, " _ Anyway,  _ as I was saying. At first I didn't find anything. They were all squeaky clean and that made me suspicious. So naturally, I went even deeper. And sure enough I found out that all of the people in the families  _ except  _ the father had been to emergency rooms frequently. The sick part is.. the babies had been to the emergency rooms too." 

"So the unsub was targeting these families because of abusive fathers," I say, "maybe he was avenging his own family trying to get payback on his own father maybe?" 

"Oh baby I already thought of that, so I checked for any people who fit that description. I looked for what you told me in the old profile which is, a white man in his late 20's early 30's. But, thanks to what I found out I was able to look for any males with a father whose name starts with a T and were 36 when they either died or went to prison or something and had a record for abusing their family. And I got a match. His name is Conner Malloy. Conner's father was Thatcher Malloy. Mr. Malloy's enjoyed activities were to hit his family which consisted of his wife Jessica Malloy who was 31, Conner, and his younger sisters Ava Malloy 8 years old, Layla Malloy 4 years old, and Emma Malloy 9 months old. When Conner was 11 he was at a friends house when his dad went into a fit of rage and ended up killing all of the girls. When Conner got home he saw all of them and before you guess, he found them exactly how he killed the little kids and the mother. It was bad, like really bad, apparently something Conner didn't do that his father did was take the blood of the girls from the floor and um...... smear it on the walls. Thatcher Malloy was caught later that week with blood still all over him. He confessed to the killings and said his only regret was not killing Conner." Garcia finished and you were stunned by the information.

How could someone do that to their family. Even after many years of this job you still can't understand it. 

"So why did he start to kill just now instead of 19 years ago?" JJ asks. 

"Well my dear, that is because his father died a mere 2 months ago. "That's a couple of weeks before the murders started. Once he found out his father died he went out to look for families that resembled his own because his father wasn't paying for his crimes anymore. We need to profile him further, look into him more, see if he has any property here, if he's used his credit cards. We interrupted his revenge plan and now he wants revenge on us for that. We aren't safe. You will all go to your apartments with the people you slept with last night. Go to each of your apartments or houses and get as much clothes, shoes, or anything you need to last you a while. We will be staying at the BAU until further notice. If things start to get bad your families will go into WITSEC. JJ and Emily get your stuff first. Then Morgan and Garcia can go, then, Rossi and I will go. And Reid and Y/N can go get their stuff last." Aaron finishes.

Everyone walks out of the briefing room and you’re left with JJ.

"Everything will be ok, you shouldn't worry. We'll catch him, we always do." JJ whispers to you with a smile. You nod and give her a small smile back. 

It's not that you don't know you'll catch him, you're one hundred percent certain you will. The thing that has you worried is what will happen in between the time that you haven't caught him and when you finally do.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~


	9. Back To Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapter recap: (Reid and Y/N decide to mess with the team and flirt. Y/N is scared of what the unsub might do to her family. The team learns about the unsubs background.)

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It's been about an hour since Aaron had left with Dave to go get their stuff. The team was starting to get worried that they were taking so long, but then they walked into the bullpen and everyone's nerves eased. 

"Sorry we took so long, the drive to Rossi's house was longer than expected." Aaron explained, "Reid and Y/N you guys can go to your apartments now."

With that you and Reid walked out of the bullpen. Once you got into the car you let out a deep sigh. Reid looked at you curiously, but didn't bother to ask what was wrong. Instead he asked you if you wanted to go to your apartment or his first. You told him to go to his first and then yours. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Whoa, this is your apartment? It makes so much sense.  _ OH, look. _ It's the books you called the other day. I see a couple of them are laying on your bed too. I guess I was right." you say chuckling.

Reid rolls his eyes, "You should read some. Maybe then you can actually say something smart instead of just snarky remarks." 

"Aw. Did I hurt the little doctor's feelings by saying that he's sleeping with his books?" you say with a baby voice, "Wait never mind you can't get sick from sleeping with a book. But, you can get sick from being with a girl. Or guy. I won't judge you if you're into that Reid don't worry. But, is that how you got sick? You know, before this whole thing started, I said I was gonna find out, and I still have every intention of doing so." 

You don't know how it happened, but as soon as those words left your mouth and you looked at Reid you knew it was gonna be bad. You could see the rage in his eyes. He was fuming. He looked at you like he wanted to kill you. You got a little scared when he started walking towards you. He kept getting closer to you and you kept stepping back. Sadly there is only so much space in a room and you ended up backed into a wall with Reid standing in front of you  _ very  _ angry.

"I have a question for you Y/L/N." Reid says to you calmly with hints of anger in his voice, "Why are you  _ so  _ interested in finding out how I got sick, huh? I don't need to tell you how I got sick. I can't stand you and your need to feel important. Just because you don't know everything about everyone doesn't mean you should try to. You need to learn that when someone doesn't want to tell you something that means it's none of your concern. If it was me trying to find out a secret of yours you would have flipped out by now."

You just stared at him in shock, but that shock was quickly replaced with anger. " _ Actually Reid,  _ you  _ have  _ dug into my life to find out a secret of mine. Remember when I first joined the team. I don't know why you did it and honestly I don't care. You looked into my background, looked at a sealed file and saw something that I  _ never  _ wanted anyone to know. You saw something that not even Aaron knows Reid.  _ Aaron doesn't know!  _ Do you want to know one of the reasons I don't like you? From the second I met you, you have been a suspicious asshole. You looked into my personal life and had the audacity to act like it was ok." at this point you were straight up yelling at him.

Reid looked at you. When you looked into his eyes you saw many different emotions. You saw anger, sadness, confusion, and some other things you couldn't pinpoint. 

"Finish getting your shit then take me to my apartment to get my stuff." you finally say after a couple of minutes of silence. You push him away from you and walk into his living room. 

Well there goes you guys being nice to each other and messing with the team.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~


	10. JJ

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Hey Y/N, are you ok?" JJ asks.

"Yeah, why?" you ask confused.

"Well because, you and Spence said you were gonna get along for Hotch, but since you guys got back I haven't even seen you guys talk. Or interact whatsoever. Did something happen?" 

You could tell that she was actually concerned. You and JJ were pretty close. You were so close, you almost told her your darkest secret. The secret no one else knew, well at least no one else knew until Reid dug into your past. You swore to yourself you would never talk about it because it was too much. It was too traumatic. You often woke up from nightmares of the horrible memories you had. But, you never talked about it, you never admitted to yourself how much you actually suffered from it.

"We got into a fight. We got our stuff, came back, and we just kind of silently decided to not talk. If we don't talk, we don't fight. Simple as that." you tell her.

"Why don't you guys get along?" JJ asks curiously and genuinely confused.

"Not sure, ever since I started working here we just haven't clicked. There was an incident that only made the problem worse, but that's just how it is I guess." you didn't have enough courage to look her in the eye because you're scared she'd be able to profile you and see that the  _ 'incident' _ was way worse than you made it out to be. She just let it go and walked over to some files and you were grateful that she accepted your answer.

"Have you found anything Garcia?" Aaron asks her impatiently. "No, i'm sorry sir. This guy is very hard to trace. I haven't found any recent information _yet,_ but I won't give up. No one hurts my babies and gets away with it. I will get something, I promise sir." she says while frantically typing.

"It's ok Garcia do what you can." Aaron responds to her. Penelope nods at him and walks, well more like runs to her office to try and find any small thing she can. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"I've got something!  _ I've got something!" _ Penelope barges into the briefing room practically screaming, "Ok so, I thought the reason I couldn't find anything on him was because he was good at hiding but that's not the case. I'm not sure why I didn't think about it sooner, but this guy isn't tech-smart. He just changed his last name to his mother's maiden name. The mother's maiden name was Trevor. Conner's grandparents on his mothers side were  _ extremely _ wealthy and when they both passed of natural causes they left everything to Conner, and I mean  _ everything.  _ They left him houses, money, boats, land, cars, anything you can think of they had and gave it to him. And with my magical hands I was able to find out that one Conner  _ Trevor _ has a house just 45 minutes away from here." 

"Send us the-" Aaron doesn't finish when Penelope cuts him off.

"Address is already sent sir." he doesn't wait for her to say anything else, he just starts walking out of the room ushering us to follow. "The elevator will take too long, we'll take the stairs."

"Morgan, Reid, Prentiss, and Rossi go in one car. JJ, Y/N and I will go in another. We'll talk on the way there." Aaron says quickly as we rush down the stairs to the parking garage. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"When we get to the house I need Prentiss and Reid to go to the back and make sure he doesn't run into the woods behind it. Morgan and Y/N I want you each to go to a side door in case he decides to go one of those ways. And Rossi and JJ you're with me at the front of the house." 

"Got it" everyone says. 

" _ Hotch! Watch out!"  _ You scream

It was like a scene from a movie.

The other car was ahead of you because you hit a few stop lights. Everything was going so well. You were on your way to the unsubs house to catch him before he could do anything bad. You were going to be able to go home today and sleep, not well because you've never slept well. At least not that you can remember. But, you were only going to be kept awake because of one thing not two.

The car came out of nowhere. One second you were driving across a street and the next a car is hitting the side of the car you and Aaron are on. When the car initially hit you didn't really feel it. Granted you were knocked out almost instantly.

The part that sucked was that the others were a couple of miles ahead so it would take then a couple of minutes to get to you guys.

You weren't knocked out for long. You don't know if it was a blessing or a curse. Personally you see it as a curse.

Not only were you in excruciating pain, but you also had to see your closest friends be kidnapped.

You tried to stop it. You called out saying things like 'take me instead' or 'i'll be better leverage, take me.' Sadly your arguments didn't stop him. 

You saw him take JJ.

You saw Conner take her out of the car. You recognized him from the pictures Penelope had shown you guys back at the Bureau. Poor JJ couldn't even fight back because she was still unconscious. Once they left you were left alone with your thoughts because Aaron still hadn't woken up, and  _ god  _ did you hate being alone with your thoughts because you always think of the worst things.

_ Oh God her family. _

Who's gonna tell Will and the boys.

And Aaron is he ok. He has to be, right. He can't die, if he dies then poor Jack won't have any parents.

Also, where the  _ hell  _ is the team. Like seriously how long does it take for them to get here. They're federal agents in a government vehicle they could turn the sirens on. 

You were also in a lot of pain. Your arm, your leg, your stomach, your head, basically everything and it sucked.

Then you heard a sound you always found annoying, but right now they were a heavenly sound. Sirens.  _ They were here. _ You tried your best to stay awake, but now that the team was here you let sleep take over you crossing your fingers that it was a temporary sleep you were going into and not a permanent one. 

The last thing you remember from the car is looking out the window behind the passenger's seat and seeing your teammates running to the car.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~


	11. Not Ok

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Your not dead

You can hear the beeping of the EKG. You open your eyes but quickly close them because of the horrible bright lights. You slowly open them and see people crowding around your hospital bed making you jump a little. 

"Hey, how you doing kid?" you hear David ask softly.

"I'm ok. Aaron and JJ, how are they? Did you guys get JJ?" you look around as you finish saying that only to be met by the sad looks of your teammates. Your confusion quickly turned into understanding. "You haven't gotten JJ have you" They all shake their heads in disappointment. "How are you feeling pumpkin?" Penelope asks you to try and change the topic of conversation. "I'm good. How's Aaron? Did you guys call Jessica and Will and the boys? How are they doing?" you ask, ignoring Penelope's attempt. 

" _ Whoa,  _ slow down princess. We know you're worried about Hotch and JJ, we are too, but you gotta slow down and make sure you're fine before you start to worry about others." Derek tells you.

"I've already told you twice that i'm fine.  _ Now,  _ tell me what's going on with Aaron and JJ." you're starting to get angry with the team. You're not sure why they won't tell you anything, but you hope the reason isn't a bad one.

"Guys just tell her, it's not like she's going to give up. It's not horrible news anyway just tell her." Reid says to all of them.

"If it's not bad news why won't you tell me?" you ask annoyed. "Because you're gonna worry." Penelope says."That is seriously the worst explanation for not telling anyone something. I'm going to worry anyway so just tell me."

"Fine, well Jessica and Jack are in Hotch's room. He got out of surgery an hour ago, but still hasn't woken up. And we ugh, we still don't have anything about JJ." David says. "How long has it been since the accident." I ask. They all look at each other reluctantly until Reid speaks up. "It's been a week."

_ "What.  _ Wait, you said Aaron just got out of surgery an hour ago how has it been a week!"

"He needed to have another surgery." Derek explains to you. "What about Will and the boys? How are they doing?" "They're at their house. We asked Will to call us if Conner contacts him, but so far nothing." Emily explains to you. 

"Poor Will, he must be so worried about her." you say sadly.

You and the team had been talking and you learned that they hadn't made progress on the case since the accident happened. David and Emily went back to the Bureau to get files so you guys to work on the case and that's what you had been doing the rest of the day. Aaron had also finally woken up and he was doing very well. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It was currently 7 pm and visiting hours were almost over. Penelope and Emily were in your room looking at some files and the boys were with Aaron looking at other files in his room. Everything was going as well as it could. You sadly hadn't found anything, but then Penelope's computer began to beep.

It alarmed you at first, but then you realized it means she got a notification and you were hoping it had something to do with the case. Penelope had put her headphones on and you were getting a little worried because her face looked like she was watching the scariest and saddest thing ever.




Conner probably sent her something about JJ. 

She pulled the earbuds out of her ear by the string and she said she was gonna go get the boys and to not touch her computer. Emily and you looked at each other not only in concern for Penelope but for yourselves because you were probably going to watch JJ be hurt by a psychopath.

The boys walked in with looks of concern on their faces. "Babygirl what's going on? You can't just drag us out of Hotch's room looking like you just saw a ghost and expect us to be ok.  _ What's wrong?" _ Derek asks her very clearly concerned. "Y/N, Em, and I were looking at files and I was also doing some searching on my computer. A couple of minutes ago I got an email. I thought nothing of it and I opened it and it said to put in my earbuds and watch the video attached and I did. Sadly it wasn't a cute cat video. Instead, it was a video of poor JJ. I went to get you boys so we could watch it together. When we finish watching it here I can take it to Hotch." she says with a shaky voice. 

Oh no. You're probably gonna watch her get tortured or something. She's been with that asshole for a whole week you have no idea what she could possibly be going through. You tried to mentally prepare yourself for the worst as Penelope connected her laptop to your hospital room TV. Reid closed the door, locked it, and shut the blinds so that no one would be able to see what you guys were about to watch. 

" Is everyone ready?" Penelope asked before she played the video. Everyone nodded and with that as her sign to continue she began to play the video. 

"Hello agents." you hear a voice say off camera. You assume it's Conner because well, who else would it be.

JJ was tied to a chair in the middle of a dimly lit room. She looked so beaten. She had bruises all over her body. She wasn't wearing anything besides her underwear and you could see cuts and lacerations on her body from the torture he had most likely been inflicting on her. She looked so sad too. Her head was down but when she would move you could see the tear streaks on her face from crying. She had a black, but her other one was puffy from all the crying she had probably done in the last week. 

"As you can probably see I have been having a lot of fun with your precious agent Jareau. She's been a lot of fun. She tries to fight back, but her and I both know that won't help her, it only makes me more angry. Now i'm sure once I send this to agent Garcia she will probably try to trace it, but i'm letting you know right now that that's a waste of your time because by the time this video reaches you, me and pretty face over here will have left. Now, onto the good stuff. You all interrupted my plans and that made me very upset……... You know I wasn't originally gonna take agent Jareau here. My original plan was to take agent Y/L/N but sadly she looked a little stuck and I wouldn't have been able to get her out in time to escape so I took the next best thing. It was really sweet you wanted me to take you instead of her Y/N. I've been watching you guys and i'm really glad to see you and agent Hotchner are both awake and doing well. I was really hoping you would both be alive to see your fellow agent in trouble. I can tell you all care a lot for Jennifer so i'm not going to hurt her  _ much.  _ Anyway I just wanted to check in with you guys and show you how your precious friend is doing. I'll catch you on the flip side." And with that the video ended.

Everyone in the room was very clearly upset. Penelope had started crying, Emily, Derek, Reid and David were staring off into different places in the room, and you were looking at all of them trying not to cry. Reid looked up and you guys made eye contact. You both hated each other but, you each knew what JJ meant to the other. You silently mouthed to him if he was ok and he nodded asking you in return. You nodded at him and looked away thinking to yourself...

_ 'I am not ok.'  _

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~


	12. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: torture, slut and bitch calling. hello friends and welcome to a virgins first time writing smut. im sorry for how horrible this will probably be. If anyone needs to skip I will summarize this in the next chapter.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Ugh!"

It was her. She was getting hurt. You had to hurry up before more harm could be done to JJ. It had taken you a while, but you were finally able to locate Conner because he slipped up and used his credit card to buy gas. 

"You bitch! Shut up! Take it like the little slut you are!" Conner yells at JJ

You can hear her whimper from the pain. She's trying her hardest not to show him how much pain he is actually inflicting on her. 

You walk into the room they're in quietly so you don't alarm Conner. You surround him in the darkness. Then suddenly the lights around you turn on and people start yelling "FBI! Put your weapon down!" While everyone else is focused on Conner your attention is on JJ. She looks so relieved to see you all. You can see the hope in her eyes starting to appear. 

Conner steps closer to JJ and puts the scalpel he had in his hand on her neck. You can tell she's tired of fighting and she looks at all of you with pleading eyes to just end it and get her out of there. 

"No! How did you find me?! Go away, you aren't supposed to be here!"

"Conner it's over, put down the scalpel and we can leave here peacefully and  _ alive."  _ Derek tries to reason with him. 

"No! I'm gonna kill her, then i'm gonna kill all of you!" Conner yells as he looks around the room to make eye contact with all of you. He smirks and lifts up the scalpel. You all try to warn him and tell him that if he doesn't put the scalpel down he will be shot. Just as he's going to put the scalpel back on JJ's neck a hoard of guns go off. 

As Conner's limp body falls to the ground you quickly run to JJ and untie her. Almost immediately her arms go around you in a hug as she cries into your shoulder. You try your best to calm her by whispering comforting words to her.

Reid walks up to the both of you and puts his sweater on JJ because she is still in only her underwear. 

As you walk JJ to the ambulance you see the team and all of their relieved faces. You finally got her back and she's going to be ok. You walk over to the team and Aaron starts to compliment the team. 

"You all did good. We had a few ups and downs during this case, but the important thing is that we finally got JJ back. I need all of you guys to do something for me though. When we go back to the Bureau you will all go home, but not by yourselves. Rossi and I will be staying together. Garcia and Emily choose one of your apartments to stay at and stay with each other. Derek go home to Savannah and if she's not home you come over with me and Rossi understood? Y/L/N and Reid you guys are staying together. Choose one of your apartments and go there. None of us should be alone tonight. No matter how much we don't want to admit it, this has done a number on all of us. We all have tomorrow off. Have a nice night and take care of each other." he walked away and all of you just looked at each other.

Of course you didn't want to be alone. Why would you.

You were in a car accident that resulted in one of your best friends getting kidnapped for a week and a half. The only reason you found her was because the unsub slipped up. You have no idea what would have happened if he hadn't and you don't want to imagine it. As you rode back to the Bureau with everyone the only thing on your mind was that you were grateful for JJ being ok. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"So my apartment or yours Y/L/N?" Reid asked you. "I don't really mind Reid, I just want to go to sleep." you say back, "The only request I have is you drive because if you don't there might be another accident and I don't think I can handle that."

Reid just chuckles at your response and gets into the driver's seat of your car. You want to ask him where you're going but sleep lulls you in before you even get the chance. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"We're here Y/L/N. Get out of the car."

You groan as you get out of the car and notice that he brought you to his apartment. 

"We're at my apartment by the way. I wanted to sleep in my own bed and you said you didn't care so I just brought us here." he says to you as you follow him up the steps, "Come on Y/L/N you're climbing these stairs like they're gonna hurt you if you go any faster."

"Well i'm sorry that i'm tired. Let me just flip my switch and make myself energetic. Hold up." you flick one of your fingers and make a boop sound, "Would you look at that i'm all better now. Why don't we go run a marathon instead? What do you say? You don't seem to be tired so maybe you can go do that."

Reid doesn't answer you. Instead he stops in front of a door and opens it. He steps inside and turns to you and nods his head for you to go in so he can close the door. 

"You can crash on the couch. Night." he says as he walks away. 

_ Excuse me? _

He just expects you to sleep on the couch. With no blanket or pillow. The asshole didn't even tell you where the bathroom is. You look at the door to the room he just walked into. You assume it's his room and you decide to go in because he got on your nerves already and you weren't even in a bad mood beforehand. Well maybe you were cranky because you were tired but, he doesn’t need to know that.

You push open the door to the room and he quickly turns around to face you. " _ What the hell Y/L/N!  _ I was about to change my pants!" he exclaims.

"Ya, it doesn't feel fun does it? I'm here because one, you didn't tell me where your bathroom is and two because who the hell tells someone to go to sleep on a couch without a blanket or even a pillow!" 

"You didn't ask." 

That was his reply.  _ Is he serious! _

“Seriously Reid. That 's your response. ' _ You didn't ask'  _ What the hell is wrong with you?!" you ask him, starting to get angrier.

"If you weren't so needy then maybe you would have been asleep by now instead of in my room not letting  _ me  _ sleep." he tells you with just as much anger.

You step closer to him with only anger in your eyes. You get really close to him, look him in the eyes and.... slap him. 

You slap him as hard as you can because you are seriously fed up with his attitude. He looks at you with his hand to his cheek and anger in his own eyes. He looks at you and then your hands. He looks back up at you and steps closer. You think nothing of it other than he's just mad. Then in one swift motion he gets your hands, puts them above your head, and backs you into a wall in his room. 

"Why the  _ fuck  _ did you just slap me?" he whispers closely to your face. You look at his eyes and simply say "Because your attitude was getting on my nerves."

You stare at each other with hate filling your eyes. Then all of a sudden your lips are on his.

You're not sure who kissed who first, but you do know that it's kind of hot. You pull away from each other after a couple of minutes breathing heavily. As you're looking into his eyes you see something you have never seen come from him before. You're not sure what it is, but you don't have enough time to analyze it because his lips are back on yours. 

You feel his hands wandering your body as your own hands make their way to his hair and begin to softly pull on it. You feel his hands go to your ass and then he lifts you up. Your back is thrown against the wall and you put one hand on the dresser next to you to keep yourself up while the other stays in Reid's hair pulling and playing with it softly. You can feel his erection slowly growing underneath you as you continue to make out heavily. 

His mouth starts to trail wet kissed along your jaw as he moves it to your neck sucking softly wherever he kisses. You pull him by his hair back up to your lips and hear him groan. That groan is literally the hottest thing you've heard and it makes you moan softly in response. You feel him fix his hand placement on your ass and he moves from the wall.

Reid makes the short trip to his bed. Your head hits the sheets and you quickly pull him by his shirt on top of you. As you continue kissing you start to pull off each other's clothes.

The first thing to go is his shirt. He then takes off your shirt and pants leaving you in your underwear. You reach down between the two of you and start to take off his pants as you continue to makeout. 

Once they're off you start to palm his dick through underwear. He lets out raspy groans as you continue. He reaches down and grabs your wrist and pulls it away. "You're being a really bad girl Y/L/N. Only good girls get to be fucked. Is that what you want? Do you want me to fuck you Y/L/N?" he whispers to you as he sucks on your neck and moves your hand above your head. 

You don't know how to respond to him. You've never heard him talk like this and it annoys you how hot you find it.. 

"What is it Y/L/N do you want to stop or do you want me to fuck you like the little slut you are?" 

You can only moan at his question. He bites your neck and you gasp. " _ I want you to fuck me!"  _ you yelp out. 

He chuckles and reaches down to his boxers and pulls them down. While he does that he takes the opportunity to take your underwear off too.. You look down and your eyes go wide. 

_ Whoa. He's big.  _

You don't really have time to get a good look because he moves back up to your face blocking your view of him. “Y/L/N what do you want me to do to you?” he asks you while sucking on your neck. “Mmm.” is the only thing you can manage to say. Reid bites your neck which causes you to scream lightly.

“That's not an answer Y/L/N. I need you to be a good girl and tell me with words.” he mumbles and he continues his attack on your neck. As he waits for your response his hand begins to travel down your body. He puts his fingers on your clit and begins to rub small circles causing you to moan from the pleasure he is inflicting on you. “I’m waiting for an answer Y/L/N. I’m getting impatient.”

“Fuck me! Damn it Ried, just  _ fuck me!”  _ you exclaim.

You feel him smirk against your skin and stop the movement on your clit which causes you to whimper and him to lightly chuckle.Once again his face is right in front of yours and he kisses you. A couple of seconds into the kiss Reid pushes himself into causing you to break the kiss and moan loudly enough for his neighbor’s to probably hear. 

He thrusts in and out of you at a fast pace in return you dig your nails into his back which you assume he likes because as soon as you started doing it he started groaning more.

Currently the only sounds that could be heard in Reid’s apartment is the sound of your skin slapping together and both of your moans. As he continues to fuck you at an incredibly fast pace his hand reaches around your back to unclasp your bra. As soon as it’s off he stops kissing you and puts your hard nipple into his mouth sucking on it harshly. He uses one hand to hold himself up to prevent himself from falling on you and the other to play with the nipple that isn’t currently in his mouth. 

You never thought that Reid would be making you feel this way. Each time he harshly thrusted into you he hit you g spot. The way his mouth and hand sucked and pulled on your nipple made you moan louder. He apparently decided that he was done with your nipples and moved his mouth back up to yours. His hand moved up to your neck and stayed there squeezing lightly causing you squeeze around him.

“The little slut likes to be choked. I’m not surprised. Are you gonna be a good little slut for me and come for me?” he asks you in a voice you hate yourself for finding attractive. He squeezes your neck harder and says, “I asked you a question. I suggest you answer it.” 

God you hate yourself for being attracted to this.

“Yes!” you yell. You want to insult him. You want to tell him how much you hate him and how much he gets on your nerves but, the pleasure he is causing you doesn’t let you even talk. The only thing you can manage to do is moan.

“Go ahead and cum for me. Be a good girl and cum on my dick.” he whispers in your ear while moving his fingers faster on your clit. 

That was enough to send you over the edge and you came on Reid with loud moans. He followed not long after you his thrust faltering but, still managing to hit your g spot. 

Once you were both finished Reid took his hand off of your neck and put it to the side to keep himself from falling on top of you before he could catch his breath. Once you were both breathing at a normal pace Reid pulled himself out of you slowly and got off the bed. Before he left he looked at your body laying on his bed naked and smirked walking into another room. 

You scoffed at him and looked around the room for your bra and underwear. Normally you wouldn’t reuse underwear but, these were special circumstances. You just slept with one of the three people you hate most in this world. How did you let this happen? You hate yourself for enjoying that so much. You wanna die now.

As you finish putting on your bra Reid walks out of the bathroom.  _ Naked.  _

“God Reid! Put on some damn clothes.” you say as you turn away from him. 

“Well i’m sorry Y/L/N. You didn’t mind me not having clothes on a couple of minutes ago.” he says back to you. You can hear the smirk on his face and you want to wipe it right off. Then you remembered what happened the last time you slapped him and decided against it. Remembering caused you to shiver and Reid seemed to notice.

“Are you remembering what just happened or are you actually cold?” he asks you.

“I’m cold asshat. Your air conditioning just turned on and i’m half naked.”

“Here” he says. You stand with your back to him confused and then you feel something hit the back of your head and hear it fall on the floor. You turn around and see a pile of clothes. You look at Reid confused, he rolls his eyes and says, “That’s clothes Y/L/N.”

“I’m aware of what it is dumbass. I’m confused at what you want me to do with it.”

“Clothes are made to be worn. So you're gonna put them on and stop bitching. Also go to the bathroom if you get a UTI I don’t want to hear you complaining at the office.”

You pick up the clothes from the floor and walk to the bathroom to pee and put on the clothes. You honestly don’t have the energy in you to fight back.Once you’re done peeing you wash your hands and look at yourself in the mirror.

_ Shit _

You look absolutely crazy.Your hair looked like a bird's nest. There are hickies all over your neck along with a handprint. You could have sworn Reid didn’t squeeze that hard but, from the look of the marks you’re lucky you were even breathing. You straighten your hair out as best as you can. You can’t stop thinking about what just happened. You and Reid just slept together. 

_ Fuck! _

_ What the hell were you going to do? _

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~


	13. Have They......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapter recap:( The team found JJ. Reid and Y/N did the dirty.)
> 
> TW: sort of sex in the beginning of the chapter other than that nothing.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_ He puts his fingers on your clit and begins to rub small circles causing you to moan from the pleasure he is inflicting on you. “I’m waiting for an answer Y/L/N. I’m getting impatient.” _

_ "Fuck me! Damn it Reid, just fuck me!" you exclaim. _

_ You feel him smirk against your skin and stop the movement on your clit which causes you to whimper and him to lightly chuckle.Once again his face is right in front of yours and he kisses you. A couple of seconds into the kiss Reid pushes himself into causing you to break the kiss and moan loudly enough for his neighbor's to probably hear. _

You shoot up breathing heavily. You look around and see it's still dark and Reid is asleep in the spot next to you.

_ Fuck _

Literally. You and Reid fucked. Why did you let it go that far? The second his lips were on yours you should have shoved him away and gone into the living room. But, you didn’t you kissed him back. You let him do what he wanted to you. You stayed laying down on your back looking up at the ceiling contemplating what to do next. You could see that the sky was starting to light. You didn’t exactly know what time it was because you didn’t want to move. 

You didn’t go  _ that hard  _ last night so you don’t know why you’re so sore. At least you don’t think it was that hard.

You’re trying not to think about it but, it’s kind of hard when Reid is literally lying next to you. As you stayed in the bed trying to fall back asleep you found something out about Reid. He likes to cuddle. Actually, more like suffocate whoever or whatever he can get his hands on. What you hate most about it isn’t that you can’t breathe that much it’s that you actually like it.

_ You like it. _

What is wrong with you. You hate him and everything about him. He’s invading your personal space and you  _ will not  _ stand it. You move his hand from around you and get up. He stirs a little bit but doesn’t wake up. You walk into his bathroom with your go bag in hand and you start to change. You quickly put on a pair of leggings, a white shirt, a flannel, and a pair of black vans. You brushed your teeth and did some simple makeup. You then put your hair in a ponytail and finally stepped out of the bathroom. 

When you step out you see that Reid is still asleep. Wow, you hit your knee on his sink like ten times and he hadn’t woken up from the noise. What kind of weird human is he? He looks like he’s dead. You look at him for a little bit to see if he’ll actually move but he doesn't budge. You don’t even see his chest moving.

“What if he’s actually dead?” you look at the floor and mumble to yourself.

Then you start to get kind of worried.  _ Oh my god. What if he’s dead!!  _ You go over to where he is and put two of your fingers on his neck. As soon as your fingers make contact with it he jolts causing you to jump back and trip. 

“SHIT!” Reid yells.

“Ow! Why is there a desk in here if you’re not gonna have a chair?!” you whine.

“Oh my god. Are you ok?” Reid asks you while trying to hide a laugh and failing.

“Ya Reid, i’m great. I’m just sitting on your floor rubbing my head and saying that it hurts for fun.” you retort. 

“No need to be a baby about it Y/L/N. I was just asking you if you were ok,” he tells you, still slightly laughing, “What did you put your hands on me? The reason I woke up that way is because I felt something really cold on the side of my neck.”

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” you yell at him, “If you were me you would have thought you were dead too. You were like limp and I couldn’t see your chest moving so I panicked and thought you had died in your sleep.”

“Aw Y/L/N you were worried about me.” he says to you in a teasing voice.

“No but if you died the blame might have fallen on me. I’m pretty sure the team would think I killed you.” you say ending with a small chuckle.

“Ok that was funny and all and we’re getting along but, we do need to talk about what happened last night. I’m going to go to the bathroom and change and you’re going to stay on the floor and wait for me to come out.” he tells you as he gets up.

“Woah, woah, woah. I’m not your little lap dog. We can talk about it but don’t start throwing around commands because if you do I will not be happy. Be a normal person and just ask me to stay and talk, don't get all bossy on me.” you say annoyed.

“Sorry make yourself at home.” he tells you going into the bathroom.

“Ya ok.” you mumble as you walk out of the room.

You look at the clock on Reid’s stove and see that is 1.  _ Holy shit.  _ You haven’t checked in with Aaron and he might be worried. You rush around Reid’s apartment looking for your phone. Reid comes out of the bathroom and looks at you with slight concern.

“What are you doing?” he asks you.

“We haven’t checked in with Aaron. I can’t find my pho-” you don’t get to finish your sentence when the door bursts open causing you and Reid to jump and run to each other.

“FBI put your hands up!” you hear Emily yell as she steps into the apartment.

“It’s them they’re ok,” Derek says, “Are we interrupting something?”

You’re confused for a second and notice that Reid is hugging you from behind in the corner of his kitchen. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry for not checking in. I literally woke up like 30 minutes ago and I looked at the time and saw that we still hadn’t checked in with you. So while Reid was in the bathroom I went crazy looking for my phone which I still haven’t found.” you finish quickly.

“So then why are you guys cuddling in the corner?” Emily says while chuckling and pointing down.

You look down confused and see Reid’s arms are around you and yours are on top of his. “Ugh” you both say as you jump apart.

Derek points a finger between the two of you and says with a smirk, “So, when did that happen.”

“Actually  _ it  _ never happened. When two people are in an apartment and the door bursts open they tend to get startled. So if you think about it our reactions were perfectly normal. In times of need people tend to turn to other people for comfort. It’s a natural human reaction to w-”

“Ok Spence, I think we get it.” JJ interrupts him.

“I’m glad you guys are ok but next time find your phone earlier, got it?” Aaron asks.

“Sorry sir.” you both say.

**Emily’s POV:**

When we burst into the house we saw Reid and Y/L/N in the corner of his kitchen snuggled up. The whole time we were talking to them the only thing I could think was,

‘ _ They totally fucked’ _

We said goodbye to them and walked out of Reid’s apartment building. We stopped in front of the cars and turned to each other with knowing looks. 

“Have they- “ “Oh they totally did” “For sure”

“I think you all owe me money.”

We all turn to Hotch in shock. 

“No way!” “Nuh uh.” “No way we don’t know when it actually happened so we don’t owe you scwat.” Morgan says last.

We all laugh with each other at the fact that what we all predicted would happen actually happened.

“Do you think they’re mean to each other as some type of foreplay thing?” Morgan asks curiously.

We all make disgusted faces and Rossi says, “Maybe.” before we all step into our cars.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~


	14. Time To Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter will be mostly dialogue between Reid and Y/N. Reid's dialogue will be in italics and Y/N's will be in bold

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Fuckity, Fuck, FUCKKKKK!!!!

How the hell are you supposed to start this?

I mean sure you could have prevented this by oh i don’t know  _ not sleeping with Reid  _ but your stupid ass had to give in and have sex. I mean sure the sex was pretty good but, that doesn’t mean that it should have happened.

FUCK!!

Ok here goes nothing.

**“Ok Reid, we should definitely talk about it now.”**

_ “For once you’re right.” _

**“Don’t get salty Reid. You know i’m right. Now stop being a bitch and say something.”**

_ “Right, sorry. I just don’t know what to say.” _

**“You think** **_I_ ** **know what to say?”**

_ “I don’t know Y/L/N. How am I supposed to know if you’ve had sex with one of your coworkers before?” _

**“Oh my god. You asshole! Are you calling me a slut!?”**

_ “No. I’m just saying maybe you’ve slept with people at the office before or maybe before you worked at the BAU you slept with whoever you worked with.” _

**“You asshole! How** **_dare you_ ** **say that to me. This is the first time I have ever slept with someone I work with and you’re a** **_horrible_ ** **person for even thinking that. I know we don’t get along but seriously? That’s way too low, even for you.”**

You seriously couldn’t believe he said that to you. Like  _ what the fuck is wrong with him? _ You stood up to leave but felt a hand grab your wrist.

_ “Wait! Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. It was very harsh. I’m sure you don’t sleep around and if you did it’s none of my business. Let’s actually talk.” _

**“ Fine. But, you better be nice or I swear I** **_will_ ** **leave.”**

_ “Ok i’m sorry. Now, how do we have this conversation?” _

**“I don’t know Reid. I've never had this conversation.”**

_ “Well me neither so I don’t know what to say.” _

**“God Reid. Just say** **_something!”_ **

_ “I don’t know! I um- uh- did you like it?” _

He did  _ not  _ just ask that. Seriously that is the most guy thing he could have possibly said. Why did he think that would be appropriate? You stared at him wide eyed not knowing what to say. 

_ “Oh my god! Wait. No! That’s not what I meant. I mean I guess it was because I said it but, no. Wait did you? You know like it?” _

**“Reid what the hell?!”**

_ “No. Now i’m curious. Tell me if you liked it.” _

**“No! That’s weird. We already slept together, no need to make it weirder.”**

_ “Exactly we already slept together so you can tell me if you liked it.” _

**“Oh wipe that smirk off of your face. I’ve had better sex.”**

_ “But, you’ve had worse which means…… you now know that I am amazing at sex.” _

**“Oh shut up. Also why would you care that I know what you’re like in bed. It’s not like i’m going to tell the team.”**

_ “What. The team thinks i’m some loser that doesn’t even know what sex is.” _

**“And what do you want me to do? Go to work and be like ‘hey guys you can’t make fun of Reid for being a virgin because when we came back from JJ’s case we had sex.’ That is absolutly** **_stupid.”_ **

_ “Oh come on. You know you liked it. You were a moaning mess.” _

**“If I recall correctly you were really enjoying yourself too.”**

_ “So you  _ did  _ enjoy it.” _

**“Nuh uh. Stop with that smirk I never said I enjoyed it I said** **_you_ ** **looked like you enjoyed it.”**

_ “No. You said and I quote ‘you were really enjoying yourself  _ too _ ’ so don’t tell me that i’m the only one that actually liked it.” _

**“** **_Do not_ ** **gloat. What do you want me to do? Hm?”**

_ “I want you to admit that you liked the sex.” _

**“I don’t want to.”**

_ “Come on Y/L/N you know you liked it.” _

**“No.”**

_ “Yes you did. I was literally watching you and i’m a profiler so i’m pretty sure that i’d know if you were enjoying it or not. Also the nail marks on you left all over my back would say otherwise.” _

**“I only scratched you because you weren’t getting off of me. That was just a warning. I was showing you that if I wanted to I could scratch you to death. You know you’d bleed out and die because you were on top of me.”**

_ “That is literally the most stupid thing i’ve ever heard you say and i’ve heard what you say while drunk.” _

**“Oh come on stop laughing it’s not funny. Also i’m not kidding, those were warning scratches if you ever think of doing that again I will scratch you to death.”**

_ “Whatever you say Y/L/N. I just wanted to hear you admit that you enjoyed our little encounter.” _

**“Our little ‘encounter’ can never happen again. Do you understand? The team will never know and it was a one time thing. An accident, also I will** **_never_ ** **admit that I liked it. Got it, I** **_did not_ ** **like it.”**

_ “Whatever you say Y/L/N……… Hey wanna go for another round?” _

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~


	15. Another Case

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_ “My beautiful obedient little girl. I missed you. Did you know that?” _

_ “Ya well, I didn’t miss you. Did you know that?” you hiss. _

_ “You little bitch! Don’t disrespect me! You never used to do this, why are you doing it now? Huh, why are you so ungrateful now?” _

_ “That little girl died a  _ long  _ time ago.” _

_ “Well I still see her so maybe this time she’ll stay dead.” _

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It’s been a couple months since your little ‘encounter’ with Reid and let’s just say it was _not_ a one time thing. It’s both amazing and sucks at the same time.

You really, _really_ didn’t want to do it again but you did. You don’t know why but you did. It pained you how much you enjoyed the sex. Yes, he was still a horrible annoying person in and outside of work but _man_ did he know how to please you. And that made you so mad. How could someone so bitchy and assholey be _that good_ in bed? It baffled you every time you guys did it.

The second time you guys did the dirty was at a bar. Yes it’s not the most sanitary thing but it was still pretty good. The team had been drinking a lot and even Aaron and David were drinking more than they usually would. The reason being that the team had solved a very difficult case with little casualties.

Everyone was having a good day and you all decided to go to a nice bar that happened to be a couple of minutes from your apartment. You were having a nice night drinking and laughing with your team. As the night went on they slowly started to trickle home. The first one to leave was Aaron saying that he should get home to Jack followed by JJ minutes later who said she missed Will and you were pretty sure that meant she was in the mood.

David left about an hour after JJ and that surprised all of you because usually he is the first one to leave. You told him this and he replied with, “Well my dear we all have our wild sides and mine just walked out of the front door and winked at me so I _really_ think i should go.”

You had always seen David as a father figure in your life, sure you had a present father but it didn’t hurt to have more right? So when a man you saw as helping fill that role you were disgusted. You made a face and turned to your remaining teammates.

You didn’t want to go home because your apartment was empty and also you were having a good time. At around midnight Emily decided that she would go home and took Penelope and Derek with her because they were basically zombies at this point. At first you didn’t realize that it was just you and Reid left but when you did you weren’t happy.

You tried your best to be nice and now that you think back maybe you were _too nice_ considering what happened that night. The bar closed at 3 A.M. but apparently you and Reid didn’t think that was late enough so you went back to your apartment.

From what you saw the next morning (or most accurately afternoon) was that when you guys got to your apartment you raided your fridge, put on a movie and just chilled. You don’t know how you guys ended up having sex but you honestly didn’t want to know.

When you guys woke up in the same bed together naked you kind of put it together. You fucked _again!_ Reid seemed to be very entertained by the thought of you guys doing it again. Once again you told him that it wouldn’t happen again and once again you proved yourself wrong.

Once it happened for that third time you decided to just give up because if you were going to have sex with Reid you didn’t want him to think he was like some chick magnet so whenever you would wake up next to him you would put on your clothes and leave. Or if he was at your apartment you would get changed and go do something outside of your house and by the time you got back home he would be gone. The only evidence he was there was the messy bed and condom in your bathroom trash can.

In the past couple of months you have had more sex than you have in the last year of your life. Even when you guys were on cases you would sneak into each others rooms to have sex. As soon as you were done you would get dressed and the other would go back to their room. 

The best part about it was that sometimes you guys had angry sex. You guys also somehow started getting into more small fights at work and once you guys would leave you would remember the things you guys said to each other during the day and then get even more angry and have sex. It was amazing but you obviously would never admit that.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“That’s not right Reid!”

“Yes it is Y/L/N, you’re just not smart enough to realize it. If you were to look at the pattern you would see that I am correct like always.”

“Actually Reid if you used that supposed eidetic memory of yours you would recall that on our last case _I_ was the one who solved the case. _Why?_ Because you were too caught up in me being wrong that you missed an important sign about the unsub.”

“Oh really do you want to know something?”

“Tell me Reid! Tell me what makes you _soooo_ special, go ahead Reid.”

“ _Enough!”_ Aaron yells.

He yelled at you. He’s never yelled at you. He yells at unsubs but never in your years at the BAU has he yelled at you. You and Reid both stopped your fighting and looked over at him.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into the both of you over the last couple of months but I suggest you stop before I have to punish both of you.”

“Sorry Aaron.”

“Sorry Hotch.”

“Now both of you are going to figure this out together and if I hear you guys fighting I _will_ take you off of this case understood?”

“Yes sir we understand.” you said at the same time.

“Good. Now get to work.”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

That’s how you guys spent most cases. Fighting calling each other names and then leaving and going to either each others apartments or hotel rooms and having _very_ angry sex. You don’t know why you guys did that. The fighting turned you guys on even more. Some people would tease each other but you guys got turned on by fighting. It’s not a normal thing but it's what gets you guys off. 

You want to end the thing with Reid in fact you _should_ end it but, you can’t. Every time you try to end it or say something about it you end up having sex with him. It’s great sex (obviously because i’m always saying it is) but, you should stop.

You could get into so serious trouble but _man_ could you care less when you and Reid are fucking. Multiple times he has made you limp and left bruises and when that happens you could care less about any consequences you might face.

You are in some serious shit.


	16. The Bar

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_ “Help!”  _

_ “Please help me!” _

_ “I just wanna go home!” _

_ “No one can save you now baby it’s you and me till’ the end.” _

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“Reid I swear to god if you don’t shut up I  _ will  _ find a way to kill you and not go to jail. I’m not kidding.”

“You didn’t seem to mind what my mouth was doing last night.”

You stare at him mouth agape. Did he seriously just say that out loud? 

“Reid what the  _ fuck  _ is wrong with you?! What if someone heard you!” you say looking around to make sure no one was within hearing range.

“Nothing is wrong with me Y/L/N. And if they did hear just because I said that doesn’t have to imply something sexual. I could have been teaching a language you don’t know, translating a foreign film, hell I could have been singing for all anyone else knows. Just calm down and do your work. It’s fine.” he says nonchalantly.

“What’s fine?” Emily asks as she gets closer to the two of you.

“I was just telling Y/L/N that her shirt is fine. She thought she spilled coffee on it.” Reid says casually as he resumes his paperwork.

“Oh. Well the both of you put your pencils down and listen to me because I am going to tell you something,” you and Reid look at each other confused but listen to Emily’s request for attention, “Today after we’re all done with paperwork we’re going to a bar. And no you can’t get out of it. We convinced Hotch and Rossi to go with us again and we’re turning it into some sort of team bonding thing. Now if you don’t show up we  _ will  _ find you and drag you to the bar so I suggest you comply and go on your own.”

“Em I don’t know I just wanted to stay home today I-” but sadly you didn’t get to finish your excuse because she interrupted you.

“I said no excuses. You want to try boy wonder, see how far you can get?” she asked Reid with a cocky smirk on her lips.

He just stared at her with a hint of fear showing in his eyes as he said, “No ma’am.”

“That’s what I thought.” With that she walked off and went back to her paperwork. You couldn’t help but laugh at how scared Reid seemed of her. The cocky bastard you know actually respects someone, other than Aaron, so much he’s afraid of her.

Your curiosity gets the best of you and you can’t help but wonder what Emily might be like in bed. Yes, you two are close friends and that would probably never happen but, you also never would have imagined that you would sleep with Reid so really anything can happen. 

You sighed and got back to work dreading the day ending.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You got to the bar to find that everyone was already there and waiting for you.

“Yay! You’re here! I thought I was going to have to hack your phone to find out where you were and drag you here by your pretty hair.” Penelope tells you. You can tell that she’s already started drinking because one, her breath is starting to smell like alcohol and two, she is way more bubbly than she usually is but you like it so you’re not complaining.

You say your hellos to your teammates and look for an empty seat. You make eye contact with Reid who only gives you a tight lipped smile and points his finger at the open seat next to him. You look at each other slightly annoyed but you give in and sit next to him.

When you sit down Reid leans into your ear and whispers, “Before you got here they told me to behave myself and to get along with you. I don’t know if I want to do it or not though being nice seems like a lot of work.”

You chuckle loudly because he sounded like a five year old whining. His voice was surprisingly high when he was whispering to you and his breath tickled your neck. The team looked over at you to see what you were laughing at, only to see Reid slightly leaning on you with his hand on the back of the booth where you were sitting so it kind of looked like he was hugging you whispering stuff in your ear while the both of you people watched.

To say they were surprised was an understatement. They had never seen you two so close together not trying to rip each other's throats out. The team let you guys continue your conversation and watched in amazement. You were laughing and giggling at each other and would even sometimes playfully hit each other. It was like they were in a different universe. Then all of a sudden you got up and Reid started to get out of the booth too.

They thought you guys were going to leave but then you sat back down and Reid walked off in the direction of the bathrooms. You turned over to them to see they all had their mouths wide open looking at you baffled. You look behind you confused to try and see what they could be looking at like that but found nothing.

You turned back to them and asked, “What’s wrong? Why are your faces like that?”

“You and Reid.” Derek says still shocked at what, you don’t know.

“What do you mean me and Reid? Reid went to the bathroom.” you tell him still very confused.

“You and Reid were just giggling and getting along. No yelling, no insults, playfully hitting each other, he was literally leaning on you and you didn’t even seem to care. What the hell!? I’m so confused.” Penelope says.

“I’m confused too. I thought you guys wanted us to get along. Emily said this was some team bonding thing and when I sat down Reid told me you guys wanted him on his best behavior and I figured if he had to be on his I wouldn’t be a bitch and be on mine.” 

They all still stared at you wide eyed and mouthed. Reid came back and sat next to you putting his hand behind you on the top of the booth and looked at the team quizidly. He leaned closer to you and asked, “Why are they looking at me like that?” causing you to slightly chuckle again.

“They did it again! I’m so confused! My brain can’t process this. I need another drink.” Penelope gets up and walks over to the bar to get another drink. You look over at Reid to see he still has a slight pout on his face trying his hardest to figure out what is happening.

“They are all shocked that we’re getting along.” you tell him. He makes a face of understanding and then addresses the table. “Why are you guys surprised you guys were the ones that told me to behave, I was simply following orders.” 

“Well, we didn’t expect you to listen! We thought you would for sure get on each others nerves. Then Y/N sat next to you and we panicked. All of a sudden we heard Y/N laugh and we thought you guys were fighting already but imagine our surprise when we saw you guys huddled up over there whispering and giggling.” Derek explains.

“Don’t make this a big deal. I’ll get along with Reid tonight if you guys promise not to make your crazy faces and talk about it like you guys are children visiting a zoo for the first time. Do you guys promise?” you asked them all.

“Promise.” they all replied.

“Alright Reid, looks like you’re getting sweet Y/N today.” you say looking over at him.

“Fine I guess you can get nice me too but tomorrow this will not apply.” he says to you.

“I completely agree. Alright!” you say as you clap your hands looking back at the rest of the team, “Someone get me a drink.”

The rest of the night was fairly nice. The team played a bunch of games and got to know each other better. You guys asked questions ranging from what your favorite colors were to what the kinkiest thing you did was. You were particularly enjoying every ones reactions to what Reid answered for that question. He said the kinkiest thing he had ever done was handcuff someone and spank them and you answered that the kinkiest thing you’d done was been handcuffed. You would have added the spanked part but you didn't even want them to suspect anything so you kept that small detail to yourself.

The night went on and slowly but surely the only people that were left were Emily, Reid, and you. Emily seemed to be tired so you decided you would take her home. You drank a bit but stopped once everyone started going crazy. You could feel a hangover starting but other than that you were ok to drive. You told Reid you were going to take her home and he asked if he could come along.

The both of you got Emily into the back of her car and you climbed into the driver's seat while Reid took the passengers side. You looked into the rearview mirror and saw that Emily was asleep. “She’s out cold.” you chuckled to Reid. He looked back and started laughing.

“I like seeing everyone like that. It’s funny to me. They are always so put together and right now they just look like messes.” he says as he continues chuckling. “Oh my god! That sounds so mean. But, you’re not wrong. It is a little funny. She looks so peaceful though.” you say with a small smile.

“You know I had a lot of fun tonight.” Reid tells you. “More than last night?” you tease him.

“Oh definitely not.  _ That  _ was way more fun than today.” “Is that so doctor. I thought you didn’t like to spend time with me.” you teased again. “And who says that ms Y/L/N?” “Well the team of course, doctor. Didn’t you hear? I want to rip your throat out.” 

“And I want to rip out yours.” he says with a smirk. “Naughty boy, doctor. Who knew you had it in you to flirt with me in front of one of our team members.” 

“Technically, she’s asleep and even if she was awake she wouldn’t remember it. Oh look, we’re here, help me get her out.” he finishes as he steps out of Emily’s car.

Spencer carried Emily up to her apartment while you carried her purse and keys. When you made it up to her apartment you unlocked the door and opened it for Reid to step in. He took her to her room and put her on her bed. He walked out and you walked in to go and help her get changed for bed.

When you got in you saw Emily sitting up in her bed mumbling. “Hey babe, how you doing?” you asked her quietly to not disturb her too much. “Where am I?” she asked you. “You’re at home. Come on, take off your dress so you can put pajamas on.” you tell her walking over to her dresser. She does as told and takes the dress off of her body slightly struggling. 

You walk over to her and give her some clothes and walk into her bathroom. You grab her makeup wipes and head back into her room. You saw she had gotten her clothes on and you went over to her and began taking off her makeup.

“Lay down and go to sleep. Kay Em?”

“Kk.”

You left her room and saw Reid still there. “She ok?” he asked. “Ya she’s fine. I’m just going to get her some Advil and water and put it on her night stand. We can leave after that.” he nods at you as you continue to get her the stuff she will need for her massive hangover tomorrow.

“Alright let’s go.” you tell Reid as you start to walk out. He follows after you quickly and you get out, shut the door and lock it. “You have a key?” he asked you shocked.

“Ya, how do you think she gets into her house when she doesn’t bring her stuff with her to a bar?” “I don’t know I guess I never really thought of that.” he says back. “And people say you’re a genius.” you scoff.

“I am a genius,” he says offended. 

“Whatever you say doctor. So, my place or your place.” you ask. “How about your place? I haven’t cleaned mine since last night and I kind of want to put it off.”

“Deal. I’ll call us and uber.”

The uber ride to your apartment wasn’t that long. You only lived a couple of minutes away from Emily so you guys were there in no time. As you both walked to your apartment Reid starts a conversation. “You know I hate that I’m admitting this to you but, I actually like hanging out with you.”

You stop in your tracks and turn around to look at him with a smirk. “Aw. Doc, that's so sweet. You’re making my heart flutter. I’m swooning,” you say teasingly. His face turns into a pout and you start laughing, “I’m kidding! You’re not so bad yourself doctor. Now come on. Let’s end the night on a fun note.”

His pout turns into a smirk as he makes his way closer to you. You quickly open your door and as quickly as it was open it was shut by Reid forcing you on it. You start to kiss each other feverishly not wanting to stop. 

You were ready for fun. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~


	17. The Bar Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: smut. im sorry if this is horrible but i hate writing smut with a burning passion. you have literally no idea how many times i had to rewrite this and i still dont really like how the smut turned out but oh well. on that note, enjoy <3

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Reid’s hands were roaming your body while yours were entangled in his hair. As you continue to make out heavily you feel Reid start to unbutton your shirt. He moves away from your lips and drops down to his knees in front of you. Any time he would take off a button on your shirt he would suck the newly exposed skin. As he continued to go up your shirt your hands were tangled in his hair as he sucked on any piece of skin he could. When he finally finished unbuttoning your shirt you had a line of hickeys on your torso.

He stood up so that he could look at you properly. “Fuck Y/L/N. You look  _ so good  _ with my marks all over you.” 

“I don’t think so.” you tease him breathlessly. “Oh really? I think I could change your mind on that.” he whispered in your ear. “I don’t think so doctor. I’m not a toy and you’re not a dog. You can’t mark your territory.” You pull your arms around his neck and start to play with his hair. As you play with his hair you start to kiss his jaw and neck leaving your own marks on him. 

“I think  _ you  _ look better with marks on you. It’s absolutely hilarious how you cover them up when we go to work. That scarf you wore last week was really a fashion statement. Really screamed ‘I fucked my coworker and she gave me hickeys’ I liked it.” you mumble with a smile onto his skin as you continue to suck on his neck.

“Y/L/N I don’t know what you think you’re doing but I’m in charge tonight.” As he says the word tonight he pushes you off of him and back onto the door harshly. He takes your hands and swiftly puts them above your head. “Here’s what we’re going to do. And you better listen to me, I’m in a good mood and if you make me mad I  _ will  _ leave go home and finish by myself do you understand?”

You knew that if you disobeyed him he would in fact leave because it had happened before so you nodded your head and waited for him to continue. “Good. Now when I let go of your hands you’re gonna go to your room and take off your clothes. Then you’re gonna be a good girl and wait for me to go in. And…….. go.”

When he let go of your hands you immediately booked it to your room. You take off your pants, underwear, and bra and wait for Reid to enter your room. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

An hour. That’s how long you have been waiting for Reid to walk into your room and fuck you senselessly. What the fuck has he been doing? You were about to put your clothes back on when he walked into the room.

“What the fuck were you doing it’s been an ho-” before you could finish your sentence Reid smacks your lips together. “On the bed, now!” 

“Reid what the hell?! It’s literally been an h-” Once again he cuts off your sentence with a kiss and pulls you flush against him. 

“Listen. I’m not really in the mood to talk so here’s what we’re gonna do. You’re gonna be a good girl and lay down on the bed. Then I’m gonna do whatever I want to do to you and you’re gonna take it like the good little slut you are. Understood?” As he talked to you his hands ran up and down your torso.

You nodded at his question and he looked at you and rolled his eyes. “I understand.” “Good.” With your aural consent for him to continue he pushed you onto your bed. “I love seeing you underneath me."

"So are you gonna tell me what happened or are you gonna take your anger out on me?"

"Do you want me to keep going or not? Because I _will_ stop if you don't shut up."

"No! I'll shut up." You wanted to ask him what was wrong. But, he seemed to be ok so you would probably press him about it when you were done. 

You laid down on your bed and Reid crawled on top of you. He kissed you and started to run his hands on your sides. He moved his head down your body. His head landed in between your legs and looked up at you for approval.

You breathlessly said yes and he buried his face in between your thighs. He first put his tongue to your clit and started to softly suck on it. His hands were wrapped around your thighs digging into them as he continued. He took one of his hands off of your thigh and put it on your folds teasing you as he started to pick up his pace in your clit.

You started to buck your hips upward to try to get his fingers to enter you but when he felt you did this he removed his hand altogether and used it to push your hips down and groaned into you causing a low moan to come out of your mouth.

You felt him smirk against you causing you to moan again and you felt his fingers slowly go into you. You let out a moan at the feeling of his fingers in you. Reid groans the vibrations causing you to moan longer and louder. That seemed to encourage him because he started to pick up his speed.

His fingers were moving in and out of you at a relentless speed and his tongue was moving at an even faster speed on your clit. You could feel the knot in your stomach growing rapidly as Reid continued to finger fuck you like there was no tomorrow. After about five minutes of Reid sucking on you, slipping his fingers in and out of you as fast as humanly possible you came.

“Fuck Reid!” you shouted as you came on his fingers.

He pulled his fingers out of you, stood in your line of sight and stared you in the eye as he licked your juices off of his fingers.

You groaned at the sight of him doing that. For some reason anytime he did that it was so hot. Your eyes rolled as your head lolled backward. Apparently Reid didn’t like that because he quickly grabbed your hair and forced you to look at him.

“Princess as much as I like to see how much pleasure I give you without even touching you I’m going to warn you about something really quick. If you take your eyes off of me I  _ will  _ stop. Do you understand? I want you to look me in the eyes as I fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. Now nod if you understand.”

You quickly nodded and Reid sprung into action. He got off of your bed and took off his underwear. No matter how many times you saw it Reid’s dick size never seized to amaze you. How could someone so skinny have such a big dick. I mean ya, he had some muscles but he should  _ not  _ be that big. Your thoughts were interrupted by Reid grabbing your face and making you look at him again.

He shot you a look and you took that as your cue to start looking at him or you were never going to get to cum again. He got on top of you once again and lined himself up with you. He started to tease you, only going in a small amount before completely pulling out and away. You stared at him with pleading eyes, him staring back at you with a smirk. 

You opened your mouth to try and beg him to do something when he  _ slammed  _ into you. A loud moan left your mouth as an equally loud gran left Reid’s. He slowly pulled out of you and slammed into you and continued this cycle for a couple of minutes. As he would slam into you and slowly pull out you maintained eye contact with Reid only breaking it when you would blink.

Anytime he slammed into your mouth would open wide and you would moan loudly. As you did this Reid’s mouth would go slightly agape letting small groans out. Suddenly he stopped his movements. You looked continued to stare at him confused when he smirked once again and slammed into you again.

This time instead of slowly pulling out of you he slammed in and out of you at an equally fast pace. Your nails were dragging lines onto his back as he continued thrusting in and out of you relentlessly. 

His hand dragged from its position next to your head, down your torso to your clit. He started rubbing it at the same pace he was slamming into you. Your nails dug deeper into his back you thought you might draw blood. You felt the knot in your stomach begin to grow again.

As he rubbed your clit and thrusted into you mercilessly you maintained eye contact with him in fear he would stop if you even dared to look away even for a second. As the knot in your stomach continued to grow and you were getting closer and closer to your high you could tell Reid was too. His thrusts were still excruciatingly fast but they were starting to become uneven.

Your moans became louder and you started clenching around Reid letting him know you were close. He groaned loudly as you continued to clench around him. “God Y/L/N do that again. I’m so close and I know you are too. Be a good girl and do that again for me.”

You groaned at him calling you a good girl. You clenched around him more and his groans continued to grow loader with yours as the both of you got closer and closer to release.

“Be a good girl and come for me Y/L/N.”

You and Reid were still staring into each others eyes as you came together with loud moans and groans. You were breathing heavily with Reid still inside of you also trying to catch his eyes. Since you had started you guys hadn’t broken eye contact and still hadn’t even though you were done.

Reid was the first one to look away. He slowly pulled out of you causing you to whine at the sensation. He walked into your bathroom and came out a couple of seconds later with a towel and whipped in between your legs. He helped you up and walked you to the bathroom.

You quickly peed, washed your hands, and made your way back into your room. Reid had already put some clothes on. You both kept clothes in each other's apartments for nights like this. You also had work clothes at each other's house in case you decided to ‘hang out’ on work nights. He handed you some of your clothes he took out of your drawer and you it on.

You both got under the covers of your bed and laid down together.

As you laid there you couldn’t help but think back to what had happened before you guys slept together. He made you wait for an hour and he seemed pretty upset. He didn’t even let you ask questions about it. You were still pretty curious so you decided to ask him about it.

“Spencer?” You surprised yourself. You never called him Spencer,  _ ever,  _ It was always Reid or doc but never  _ Spencer.  _ However you ignored that fact and turned to look at him continuing with your question, “Before we did that… you seemed mad. Is everything ok? You’ve made me wait before but this time it was literally an hour and you seemed upset. Sorry if I’m overstepping but, I just wanted to know if you were ok.”

He turned to look at you and smiled sadly. “You’re ok. I um. I got a call from the place my mom lives at. She was having a really bad reaction to some meds and they called me to inform me about it. I was a little upset so I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

“You didn’t hurt me Spencer,” there it was again, “If anything  _ I  _ hurt  _ you.  _ I was scratching you so much. Sorry if I drew blood or something.” you say to him chuckling lightly.

“You didn’t hurt me Y/N,\\. I’m fine. I might have a bunch of scratch marks on my back tomorrow but I’ll be fine, promise. I am a little tired though so I’m gonna go to sleep. Goodnight Y/N.” he says turning away from you.

“Goodnight Spencer.” you say turning to turn off the lamp on your dresser. 

He called you by your first name and you called him by his. You guys never did that. It was always last names. You had no idea what that meant. Frankly you were scared to even think of what it could possibly mean about what was going on between the two of you. So far nothing had changed, the only thing that was different was that you guys started having sex. You just hoped whatever was happening didn’t end badly.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~


	18. Y/N

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A warehouse.

At least that’s what you think it is. You still weren’t really aware of where you were but at least you were awake. You weren’t dead and that’s a plus. Hopefully it stays that way.

**4 days earlier**

You were with Spencer in your kitchen. 

You guys have been hanging out more often. Your relationship had kind of changed. You guys were getting closer. You were starting to hang out on the weekends, after work, and stayed at each others houses even if you weren’t fucking.

You were slightly concerned you were starting to get attached but you didn’t want to think about that so you always pushed it to the back of your head. You guys sat on your couch and you were watching a movie. About halfway through the movie you felt Spencer put his hand on your thigh.

You looked at him with a questioning look and he looked at you, gave you a small smile and turned back to the movie. When the movie was over his hand started to creep higher and higher on your thigh until it reached your center. At that moment it was clear what he wanted to do. You weren’t going to argue with him about it though. He quickly got on top of you and started kissing you.

Let’s just say that was a good night.

**3 days earlier**

You were hanging out with Candy, Cynthia, and Jessa. It had been a while since you had hung out with them. Between all of the cases you had been going on ,the thing you and Spencer had started, they also had a lot of cases. You had all been busy and you hadn’t been able to  _ actually  _ hang out. 

Sure you guys had been texting and calling each other but you didn’t go into detail of what was happening so they were in for a couple of surprises tonight.

“Ok I have a couple of things to tell you guys.” as soon as those words leave your mouth all of their eyes were on you.

“Well spill bitch.” Candy said. “If it’s not something interesting I’m leaving. I don’t care how long it’s been since we’ve seen each other.”

“Wow Jessa, you’re so sweet. We haven’t seen each other in like three months and you’re expecting something life changing from Y/N. Have you met her?” Cynthia says.

“You’re all a bunch of bitches and I hate you. Now. Give me attention so I can tell you what happened. Ok so……. I slept with Spencer. And now I call him Spencer. And I think I’m getting attached. Also he’s  _ really  _ good in bed and it makes me mad.”

“I CALLED IT BITCHES. What did I tell you guys. I told you they were going to fuck and what did they do? THEY FUCKED!” Jessa exclaims.

“Jessa shut up. My neighbors are asleep and I don’t need them complaining again. It’s annoying.” you say to her.

“Wait, did you say  _ again?  _ Your neighbors have complained about you before. Damn bitch.” They all turned to you with looks of surprise.

“I’m not sure how to answer that.” They looked at each other with smirks and all of a sudden they started moaning loudly.

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing?! Stop it! I’m going to get kicked if you don’t stop. Guys, I’m not kidding, stop it!” you shouted at them.

All of a sudden there was a banging at your door. You went to open it expecting to see one of your neighbors only to see it was none other than Spencer. “What the fuck are you doing here? We’re not supposed to hang out until tomorrow.” you whisper yelled at him.

“What the fuck are you doing? Who the hell are you with? Why is there moaning coming from your apartment?” Before you could answer his question he pushed past you into your living room to see Candy, Cynthia, and Jessa laughing on your couch.

You looked over at Spencer who was red in the face. “Spencer these are my friends,” you say gesturing to the girls, “Candy Cynthia, and Jessa. They were being very lovely tonight and trying to get my neighbors to complain. I think they want to get me kicked out.”

“They should your neighbors suck. They complain too much.” 

You all laughed and that night you hung out with the girls and Spencer.

**2 days earlier**

All week you had been feeling like you were being followed. Everywhere you went you looked everywhere to see if you could find anyone that looked familiar. You couldn’t find anyone following you so you thought you were being crazy. 

You were walking around being careful with what you were doing. When you walked around you kept your hand on your hip next to your gun just in case you needed it. 

You didn’t feel comfortable at all. As the days kept coming and going you were growing more and more scared. What didn’t help was that you got an envelope full of pictures of you in the mail. If anyone else was standing next to you they would be cut out and it would just be a picture of you.

Obviously it scared you but you didn’t want to tell anyone. It wasn’t like you were being threatened. The only pictures were pictures of you so you should be fine.

Right?

_ Right? _

**1 day earlier**

You were wrong. Today you got an envelope full of pictures of Spencer. There was a note in the envelope too. 

_ Stop being a little slut and come back to me. We both know I made you happier _

All day you wracked your brain to try and find out who it could be. Obviously the first people you thought of were your ex’s. You mentally went through all of them. You wrote all of their names on a piece of paper when you got home from work and put it on your desk. 

If anything did happen to you the team would be able to find their names there.

You only hoped they wouldn’t need to use it.

**The day of**

It was a normal paperwork day at work. It was unusual because the team hadn’t been called on a case all week but you weren’t complaining.

You had started from Spencer and the team since the letters started and the two of you hadn’t hung out in any way. He kept trying to ask you what was wrong but anytime you guys were about to be alone in a room you would immediately leave. 

You knew it wasn’t smart but you did it anyway. What if he got hurt for even talking to you. You couldn’t risk that so you only talked to him if you  _ really  _ had to. And since you weren’t on a case it wasn’t necessary.

As soon as you were allowed to, you zoomed out of the office to your car. When you got home you stayed in your car for a bit. Frankly, you were putting off going to your apartment. You were a little paranoid that there would be another envelope threatening your friends or family.

When you got out of your car you heard a woman screaming for help.

You followed the screams and saw a woman on the floor. The last thing you remember was going to check to see if she had a pulse before there was a sharp pain in the back of your head before everything quickly went black.

**Current time**

As you continued to look around as much as you could you saw that you  _ were  _ in a warehouse.

It was cold and pretty dark.

There was a single light above you. You could only see a limited amount of things so you weren’t sure what else was around you. Then you heard a door open behind you. There were heavy footsteps walking towards you and they got louder as the person got closer to you.

The person stepped in front of you and your breath immediately quickened.

It couldn’t be him. You thought for sure he would be dead by now. That’s what you had told yourself for all these years to keep you from thinking about him. He shouldn’t be here. How did he even find you.

You were so careful. It shouldn’t have happened. But here you were in the same room as the man who almost killed you. And you were starting to think he kidnapped you to finish the job.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyy surprise on an early update. i wanted to post a chapter in honor of Matthew's birthday. Baby boy is 41. oop. also, who remembered Y/N had friends cuz i forgot lmao and i wrote this. also gotta add some more trauma cuz if i dont is this really a fanfic. anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. dont forget to take care of yourselves. love you babes <3
> 
> \- L


	19. Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of rape, child abuse, suicide, language

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You stared into his dark eyes as he crept closer and closer to you. Truth be told you were scared. Yes, you had been kidnapped before. It’s basically in your job description that it could happen to you but you were fine with it. A couple of unsubs had managed to get their hands on you and do a little damage but this one. There was no doubt in your mind that he would kill you.

The  _ one name _ you didn’t write down on that paper with your ex’s. You didn’t even think to add him. That’s how distant of a memory he was. You had forgotten to include the name of the man who almost ended your life because you had forced yourself to forget him. Yes, sometimes you would have nightmares. You talked to a therapist and he said that they were memories of what happened. 

_ Fun. _ You always thought to yourself. Not only did he torture you for years but the things you had managed to suppress found their way out. It was hell but you never told anyone. You never told your mom and dad that you got them as a kid. You never told any of your friends what had happened to you. You especially never told the BAU. As much as you loved them they couldn’t know.

You never told anyone. It was your deepest, darkest secret only you and people who  _ had  _ to know knew. That is until the Spencer incident.  _ That’s it.  _ Spencer knew. He would figure it out eventually. You just had to stay alive long enough for that to happen.

You and him were just staring at each other. Your eyes full of fear and his were full of life and happiness. He was having the time of his life. He loved this. He had been waiting  _ years  _ for this. And it was finally happening.

“My beautiful obedient little girl.” He says stroking your hair, “I missed you. Did you know that?”

“Ya well. I didn’t miss you. Did you know that?” you hiss at him moving your head away from his hand.

“You little bitch! Don’t disrespect me! You never used to do this, why are you doing it now?  _ Huh,  _ why are you so ungrateful?” he grabbed your face harshly so you would look at him.

“That little girl died a  _ long _ time ago.”

“Well I still see her  _ so  _ maybe this time she’ll stay dead.”

The color drained from your face as he let you go harshly. You knew that he was probably going to try and kill you again. You expected it in fact. But to hear him say it out loud made your stomach churn. You wanted to throw up just thinking about it. 

“So do you actually remember me honey? Or were you just mad I have you here.” he asked you with a smug look on his face.

“I remember who you are. How could I ever forget.”

“Oo. I like that answer. You always had a knack for telling me what I wanted to hear. So do I need to remind you how we work or do you also remember.”

“I’m not doing anything for you.  _ You _ should be dead not mom. She didn’t deserve what you did to her.” you say already crying from thinking about it.

“Your mother did that to herself. That’s why it’s called suicide. She did it herself.”

“You drove her to it. You were an abusive asshole that never gave us a break.”

“Did you forget what your mother let me do to you sweetheart? She let me do whatever I wanted to you. She let me _touch_ you how I wanted, _kiss_ you where I wanted, anything I wanted to do to you she allowed it. And do you want to know why? Because she was a bitchy slut who cared more about herself than she cared about her kid. But look how you turned out. You became an FBI agent, you got your own apartment, you have friends, and you even became like your mom. You got someone to fuck you when you were upset.”

“Do  _ not  _ call my mother a slut.” you hiss at him struggling against your restraints. 

“Or what? You’re gonna hurt me. Look around sweetheart, I’m in charge. In here, you. Are. Nothing. That boy of yours won’t save you. You’ve never told anyone about me. When those assholes would ask you about me you wouldn’t tell them anything.”

“Those so called assholes were better parents to me than you could ever be.  _ They  _ raised me. Not you.  _ They  _ are the reason I’m in the FBI. They treated me how I should have been treated. They didn’t rape me, they didn’t hit me, they didn’t yell at me, they didn’t call me names like ‘little slut’ or ‘bitch’, they loved me. They were probably the first people in my life to tell me they loved me. You or my mother never told me you loved me. Do you want to know something sad? The first couple of months I was with them anytime they tried to hug me or they accidentally touched me I would start to cry. I thought they were going to do to me what  _ you  _ did to me. But they didn’t, they took care of me like real parents should. That’s why I call them mom and dad. Because they loved me like my real parents should have.”

“They are not your parents!” he slapped you.

It was starting. He got a taste of what it’s like to hit you. Causing other people pain was like a drug to him. Now that he’s gotten his hands on you he probably won’t stop.

“I forgot how good that felt. You know what I want to remember? I want to remember what it’s like to touch you. You were always so quiet when it happened. Such a good girl. You loved your mother didn’t you. Anytime you made a noise I would mention killing her and you would immediately shut up. It was funny to see. She obviously didn’t care about you. You were five and what did she do? She killed herself like the selfish bitch she was.”

“I did love her. Yes her actions weren't the best but you had been hurting her for way longer than you hurt me……… You know, I saw the note she left. I wasn’t old enough to read it. But sometimes, I have these dreams and I’m back there again. She left a note next to her explaining that she killed herself because of you. Didn’t she? I went back to the police station a couple of years ago when I remembered. They said they never found a note. I’m guessing you found it first. What did it say?”

“You know you may look like her but, you have my brain,” he started to stroke your hair again. You tried to move your head away but he grabbed it and forced you to look at him. “You’re right. It said she killed herself because she couldn’t handle the guilt of what she was letting me do to you.”

**Spencer’s POV:**

She should have called me by now. We were supposed to hang out. She should have told me she wasn’t going to make it. I wouldn’t have waited up for her. It would have also been better if she wasn’t ignoring my calls. She’s probably hooking up with some other dude.

I shouldn’t be mad at that. Yes we hook up but we never said to only hook up with each other. But she still should have called. She left me waiting for her like a dog without a bone.

This is probably a good thing though. I thought I was starting to catch feelings for her but if she’s fucking other guys than whatever we have going on isn’t important. I think I should end it. Sure the sex it pretty good. Ok not pretty good it’s great, but if she doesn’t want to have sex with me anymore she should just tell me instead of blowing me off.

I should go to sleep. I have to be in early tomorrow anyway. Now that I think about it, she has been acting weird. She kept ignoring me and whenever we would almost be in a room alone she would bolt out. I’ll just grab her aside tomorrow and confront her about it. What’s the worst that can happen?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

An hour.

She’s an hour late. That’s never happened. Something has to be wrong. She wouldn’t just not show up at work. Maybe she wasn’t acting weird because of me. What if something happened to her and I was thinking she was fucking some random guy while she was hurt.  _ God  _ I would hate myself if that was what actually happened. Knowing my luck it probably is what happened.

“Everyone at the round table now.” Hotch said walking speedily to the briefing room.

We all looked at each other, confusion ridden all over our faces. 

“What’s up? And where’s Y/L/N?” Emily asked. “That’s the problem. We don’t know where she is. Her phone says she’s at her apartment building but she never called to tell me she wasn’t coming and she hasn’t checked in. I need two of you to go to her apartment to check it out.”

Immediately I stood up. “I’m going.” The rest of the team looked at me in confusion. “Why? You hate her.” 

“So? She could be hurt. Who’s going with me?” I ask Hotch. He studies my face and finally says, “Rossi, go with Reid.” He nods his head and we both head out of the room.

God I hope she's ok.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. These next couple of chapters are basically going to be like this one. Y/N's past will come out to the team and i'll be changing POV's. I don't know if i'll change it to multiple people from the teams but Y/N and Spencer's POV are for sure gonna be in every chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and dont forget to take care of yourselves <3
> 
> \- L


End file.
